The Darkness of Light
by ToraTaroMeetmeonthe'Marrow
Summary: Centuries into the future a Savior is fed up with life and the manipulations of his society. Instead of ending everything he decides to go back in time to set things right. There he takes his vengeance, balances the world and finds love in his enemy. HPLV
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Harry would have some serious mental issues from being neglected and actually tried to survive on knowledge not luck._

**Prologue **

Everything went wrong; so very, _**very**_ wrong.

Chaos and death. Destruction and manipulation. He had made a mistake; easily fooled by the puppeteer. How wrong he was when he chose this path.

Now look at him. Stuck in a body that refuses to age; seeing the descendants of his betrayers every second of everyday. They had shaped him to become the perfect weapon, too perfect – powerful, beautiful, and one that could never die. He was thought of as a possession, to be used during war and times of need; and then he wasn't the only one to pay the price.

While he couldn't disappear or be rid of - for suspicion would arise and then they wouldn't have their precious savior as a figurehead - any of his friends that gave their allegiance to him rather then that old man and the Ministry, were soon dealt with after the war. There couldn't any loose ends. The old made sure of that. There was nothing he could do to save their lives; they were destroyed while he was stuck in his metaphorical prison that he had let his manipulators build around him.

How he wished to do it all over again. Years went by and he retained that single wish; the only shred of independence left of him; for he was forever the puppet in this realm of 'Light.'

He often wondered what would have happened if he had taken the young Malfoy's hand that day; what would have happened if he had let the hat place him in his true house. He wondered if things would have been worse or better if he had taken Tom's offer. It was a pity he would never know, though for his last thought he was pretty sure he would have ended up dead. Yet, compared to his current existence, death would have been welcoming.

Tom had it wrong. He had sought the gift of immortality. But it wasn't a gift at all. It was a curse. Living longer was great, but only to a point. Then the boredom, the loss, and the regret come. You start thinking of 'what ifs' and what could have gone better - what you wished to change. He _**wished**_ he was never cursed with such a 'gift.'

Now he was here, some 400 years since that last great battle, waiting for the moment where his path would change; where _**he**_ would choose his destiny and no one else. The timing had to be perfect. It had taken him the better part of a century, but he had finally found a loop hole. So perfect that even he was surprised, but then he found out why nothing of this caliber had ever been done. One would certainly need to be very special to pull such a task off. Lucky for him, he was.

So he found himself in this dark chamber in the deepest depths of the Mystery of Magic, looking into a pool of swirling colors; the Temporal Room with its Time Window. It would only be minutes now until everything changed. _**Everything.**_

Nine more minutes…

He had researched this chamber and its properties for so long that every piece of information had been completely memorized and understood. He could probably get a Mastery in Time Travel just from his research. He would need that knowledge, though, with what he was planning to go through.

Eight more minutes…

After much research came the preparing; preparing his body for the transition. With so many potions and rituals, he had lost count. But in the end, all that tedious and even sometimes painful hard work would be worth it.

Seven more minutes…

Then he had to prepare to infiltrate the Ministry without notice. Something that actually proved to an amusing challenge, he mused. The fools that ran the magical world now were incompetent. They would not get in his way and the only reason why he hadn't been able to escape his confines were the ancient spells placed on him by that manipulative man.

Six more minutes…

Next he had to find the correct time period to correspond to the correct time line he was in. This was the hardest challenge of them all; a time consuming task that took him decades.

Five more minutes…

Unless he wanted to wait another 800 years, this time was the only time slot that he had available. Unfortunately the time he would end up in was not what he originally wanted.

Four more minutes…

Instead of coming back to the point of when he was born, or when he first started Hogwarts, he had to accept the fact that he would be coming back later in his childhood. This had caused him to completely re-do his plans.

Three more minutes…

His Inheritance. Such a pivotal point in his history, even now so many years later.

Two more minutes…

He accepted this time slot though, for while it didn't have the perks of starting from scratch with the people he'd be associating with, it still held promise. People would take him more serious. There is such a difference between a little kid having power and ideals to a powerful young adult pushing for change and seeking vengeance.

One minute…

He would make sure he was a force to be reckoned with. He would bow to no one. Yet, he would not go into the Light. That path had already caused him so much pain. Besides, how good can the Light be when they were so eager to take his friends away? No, this time would be different. He was going to embrace his darker aspects.

He was going Dark.

…and then...he jumped.


	2. Chapter One, Goblins and Muggles

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did then Harry would have some serious mental issues from being neglected and actually tried to survive on knowledge not luck._

**Chapter One**

It was late at night with the street barely lit. A young adult laid on a bed, little more than a cot, waiting for the one thing in his dreadful summer that he was looking forward to. His Inheritance, when he would come into his full power, and be considered an adult as well as not having to worry about using magic underage.

A few more minutes until the clock would turn 12:00. As it was only 11:53, Harry Potter - the savior and Boy-who-Lived - had some time to think on his current predicament. He was supposed to save the wizarding world from a madman. Voldemort. A man bent on mindless killings and took pleasure in torturing muggles and wizards alike.

He wished he could have been neutral, or at least normal. But no, he was forced to become the figure head for the Light; a possession, a weapon. He could never have be 'just Harry,' how lucky for him. At least this time around, he had accepted that he could never be 'just Harry.'

The Dark he would have considered joining, if he had the stomach for torturing and killing. Even if he did, Voldemort would surely kill him because of that damn prophecy. He had to deal with being the Fate's whipping boy.

Then there was the Light, a side that claimed to be good and just. While there were certainly people on this side that were, the Lord of Light he was not so sure of. Albus Dumbledore was acting very strangely as of late. Harry was starting to recognize manipulation on his Headmaster's part. He also blamed his Godfather's death on that man; even more than Voldemort. At least with Voldemort he was expected to be a bastard that manipulated people to do what he wanted.

The clock beeped as it changed from 11:58 to 11:59. One more minute until he would get what was rightfully his; things were going to change. He would defeat Voldemort, but he wouldn't put much trust into Dumbledore. He didn't trust that man any more. Still, he needed to accept the Order's offer to train him. In order for him to defeat the Dark Lord, he needed to start getting serious.

A slight pinch started in his stomach and a resonating headache followed. The pinch slowly became a stabbing pain that spread to his limbs. His headache became so powerful he started thinking he would soon pass out. The room started swirly with powerful energy, and as the clock blinked 12:00, one Harry Potter screamed into the night before losing consciousness.

--------- --------- --------- ---------

"Ugh..." Harry groaned as he lifted his head form the old pillow that he was laying on. He briefly noticed the string of drool that followed until his throbbing head took precedence.

He looked around the room in confusion at the blurred area that was slightly lit up by the steam of light from the window. Reaching over to where his glasses were, he slowly put them on and blinked in surprise when everything sharpened a bit.

_I had forgotten that I used to need glasses..._

Looking around once more, Harry smiled slightly at seeing his horrible room that was located in Number 4 Private Drive, Surrey. This smile would have been surprising to anyone that knew him and his abuse from his relatives. They would have probably considered that the _Prophet's_ gibberish was actually true and he was going insane.

_So it worked. I'm back._

Getting up and out of bed was the first thing to do; but he had to do it slowly. The first time around he had immediately jumped out of bed and instantly fell to the floor. That had hurt, a lot.

After taking his time to stand up, Harry began to do some stretching exercises in order to loosen his clenching muscles. With a sigh of relief the tension faded and he was able to properly move around the room.

_Alright I should get ready and leave before the Order of the Red Flamingo comes and tries to take me back to Headquarters._

Harry took out his wand at this moment and stared at it while concentrating to see the ties of magic to it. As he suspected, there was an assortment of tracking spells, notification spells, and even some power suppressant spells. He had always known that he had a wand his restriction magic on it, but it still pissed him off.

_Now to remove these..._

Still concentrating on his wand, Harry focused his magic towards his wand. The strings attached to it with an array of colors were detached and destroyed.

_Good. Now that my wand is taken care of, it will be able to pack more efficiently. Hmm...I think I will leave my sad excuse for clothes here. Let the Order think what they will._

With a swish of his wand, all his important belongings - photo album, broom, map, and his invisibility cloak were shrunk and placed in his pocket. His now adorned black robe covered said pocket quite efficiently so when he went out it wouldn't look like he had anything to steal.

He briefly thought to take his school supplies, but figured that if he left them, then the Order would be all the more confused. He started to make towards the door, but not two steps forward, a tapping at his window caught his attention. An elegant black owl was outside his window hours before dawn.

Opening his window, the owl gracefully flew in and landed on his desk. Hedwig hooted a friendly greeting and once again back to resting. The black owl looked at Harry impatiently, holding an official looking letter. Reaching over and took the letter, briefly noticing the Gringotts seal before opening it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Since you have come of age, you are now entitled to the main Potter Vault and the Evans Vault. These vaults are connected to your School Vault, due to blood relations and Will of the deceased. **_

_**Potter Vault – 3,500,03 Galleons**_

_**Evans Vault – 35,723 Galleons**_

_**School Vault – 9,058 Galleons**_

_**It has come to our attention that the Will of one Sirius Black has been activated. In this Will, you – Harry James Potter – have been willed the Black estates, vaults, and given the position of Head of the Black family.**_

_**Black Vault – 208,373,026 Galleons  
**_

_**Please come to Gringotts to retrieve your keys.**_

_**May you have a pleasant day and continue to let us manage your money.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Gringotts**_

_Well that takes care of quite a few problems. I was wondering how I was going to deal with the reading…Though, I am going to have to look into why this didn't happen the first time around…_

Giving the sleek black owl a treat and thanking it before sending the owl off, Harry once again looked his room over. Deciding that he had all that he wanted, he slowly crept out the door – using Alohomora due to those bleedin' muggles – and proceeded down the stairs.

_Good, they didn't wake up. I really didn't want a headache or the Order on my ass because the urge to torture and kill them is too much…_

Harry opened the door to one Number 4 house and stepped out, breathing in the morning's air. When he came to the end of the driveway he immediately called for the Knight Bus and directed the driver to the Leaky Cauldron.

_Off to Diagon Alley._

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Stepping out of the Knight Bus, Harry made his way into the Leaky Cauldron. He fooled with his hair until he was satisfied that the rat's nest of his hair covered his scar completely. Keeping his head down in hopes to not draw attention to his eyes, Harry quickly proceeded through the pub and out to the wall leading to Diagon Alley.

Tapping the wall, Harry waited until the entrance was fully opened and made his way through the practically deserted path. He eventually started walking towards Gringotts and continued on, no longer hiding his scar or eyes.

"Pardon me." Harry stated, getting the goblin's attention.

"Name." The goblin asked, looking no different than during the day – obviously not upset at working at such an hour.

"Harry Potter." The wizard answered. "I would also like the vault keys to my other accounts as well as the family rings to the Potters and the Blacks."

"Very well." The goblin replied, before gesturing to follow.

They arrived in an office, the goblin motioned to the chair in front of them, before making his way over to the opposite wall lined with drawers. Harry sat down with a grace that his body had never acquired before and watched the creature shuffling around. Harry drew his attention back to the goblin – he had been distracted by the shimmering bowl of liquid before him – and saw the goblin move to the opposite side of the table.

"Here are your keys." His companion stated before handing them over. "In order to get your family rings, you will need to place a drop of blood in this bowl." He pointed towards the bowl with shimmering liquid, then drew a dagger from within a compartment in the table and handed Harry the weapon.

Harry pricked his index finger with the dagger before setting it down on the table. Prior to proceeding further, Harry waved his hand over the dagger, vanishing the blood.

"Blood is a dangerous thing to have. I mean you no insult, just consider it my paranoia." Harry replied to the question gaze of the goblin.

"Very well. Please continue then." The goblin replied.

Harry placed his finger over the bowl before using his thumb to press out a drop of blood. The drop merged with the shimmering liquid turning the liquid red, but still had the glowing effect. After a short time, the liquid started to steam out of the bowl before completely vanishing. Inside the bowl remained three rings. Harry gritted his teeth before picking them all up.

Seeing the goblins surprised look, Harry glared. "I trust that what you just saw will remain in this room." He threatened.

"Of course." His companion replied somewhat tense and worried.

"Good. Now I would like to go to my vaults now." Harry demanded, he was not about to let _**that**_secret get out.

"Very well. Follow me." The goblin stated after he regained his composure.

They walked out of the room and eventually were riding down to his first vault. He had decided to forego his School Vault, choosing his first stop at the Evans Vault. They came to a halt and Harry made his way over to the vault door. He used the Evans key and slowly the vault opened.

Looking it over, Harry noticed the many galleons, but he wasn't here for money. That would come later. His eyes caught sight of a gorgeous cloak that drew his attention. Moving over to the cloak, he gently took it into his hands and felt the soft, silky fabric. The cloak was a beautiful forest green but only darker making it almost black. It was lined with silver thread.

Concentrating on the peculiar feeling he got from the cloak, Harry was surprised to find that there was numerous charms woven into it. He found protection spells against: harm, damage, harmful potions. Focusing more Harry determined there was also concoction of miscellaneous spells: heating charm, cooling charm, lengthening charm, shortening charm, shrink charm, enlarging charm, not-notice-me charm, and cleaning charm.

_I wonder why this is in Mum's vault, it's more Slytherin then Gryffindor. It is beautiful and very useful…I certainly have no problem with Slytherin colors._

He grabbed the cloak and shook off his older, more frayed robe. He then put the cloak on and sighed at the humming feeling that went through.

_Hmm…it recognizes my magic and accepted me as its new owner. Who ever made this was a genius. I wonder who gave it to Mum...I can't see her buying something like this. Though I never personally knew her so I guess anything's possible._

Shifting the cloak so that it covered him completely he then proceeded with his observations. Close to the cloak he had found, Harry noticed a pensive and numerous potions that from his centuries of experience told him that they were very rare. Shrinking them he placed both the pensive and the potions in the opposite pocket that held his most valuable items. Deciding he was done with his Mum's vault, Harry stepped back towards the goblin and indicated that he was ready to continue on.

After a few more minutes of riding, they stopped at a larger looking vault. Harry had requested that the next vault that he visited would be the Potter Vault. Placing his key in the lock, the vault slowly opened and Harry walked inside.

His father's vault was definitely more impressive than his mother's, but that was a given since this vault belonged to the Potter line not just one person. Harry continued walking in, noticing the large amount of galleons to one side of him. Thinking over his finances he decided to call the goblin over.

"Excuse me; I would like to create another vault." The wizard stated, though it was more of a demand rather than a request. _I need to relax some, I have always respected the goblins…it must be the after effects of coming into my Inheritance…_

"It will be done. What name would you like and what are you going to put into it?" The goblin asked suspiciously, no doubt remembering what had happened with the rings.

"Lion and Snake." Harry stated answering the first part of the question, while calculating the money he wanted to transfer from his other vaults.

"A very strange name but it will be done." His companion replied looking less suspicious and more confused.

_Hopefully if anyone comes looking they won't be looking under obscure names…Dumbledore is a real pain in the ass with all his meddling and manipulations. I wouldn't put it pass him to try to go through my vaults…_

"I would like 30,000 galleons transferred from the Potter Vault to the Lion and Snake vault. I would also like to transfer 2,000,000 galleons from the Black Vault to the Lion and Snake vault." Harry stated then thought of something else to add. "I would like this vault in the maximum security section."

The goblin looked surprised and then the suspicion was back. "Very well, there are conditions required to be eligible for maximum security."

"I have the money requirement since over 1 million galleons makes you eligible. I also am willing to fuse my blood into the vault and I have enough control over my magic to key the vault to me. These won't be a problem. As for a guardian, it might be delayed but I will have one for you. Am I to your satisfaction?" Harry asked while contemplating the goblins reaction. "And no, I will not be using the familiar bond to _**that**_ring; it will also not be related to _**that**_ corresponding vault."

The goblin nodded in understanding. "It will be taken care of. You have one month to bring a guardian."

"Thank you." Was a surprised response considering the goblin's look. "I apologize if I have been rude. I have just found out a great many things and the pain of coming into my Inheritance has made me a bit edgy."

Nodding in acceptance the goblin then asked if there was anything else that the wizard needed to do in this vault and then went back outside with the positive reply.

Harry, glad to have that all taken care of, drew his attention to the far left towards the back where a highly decorated box laid flat on the floor. Walking over to it, Harry bent down to examine the box once more. After taking in the beautiful array of crimson and gold, he proceeded to open the elegant box. Peering in he was surprised at what he had found; a gorgeous short sword and matching dagger were laid neatly on a silk bedding.

Grinning, Harry closed the lid of the box and picked it up. He tucked it under his arm and walked towards the goblin, shutting the vault door on his way and collecting his key.

"The Black Vault please." Harry requested and soon they were on their way farther down towards his godfather's vault. _Sirius…It's been a long time since I thought of you. Your death still pains me greatly. I will _**destroy**_ that insane witch. She will die by my hand for killing you._

They arrived at an impressive looking vault and Harry instinctively recognized the Black insignia upon it. Getting off and walking over to the door, he put the key in the imposing _looking_ lock and turned. After a brief moment the vault door started to open. Harry walked inside to a very large room that he could barely see the end of.

He walked for a while to the back of the room until he found what he was looking for. _The Darkest of the Dark; I always knew that these books were in Black possession but I could never find them. I blame it on that bastard old man!_

Shrinking the dozen books and placing them in the pocket that housed his new pensive, Harry back tracked towards the opening of the vault. When he closed the vault doors and retrieved his key, Harry turned towards the wizard.

"I would like a bottomless bag connected to my Lion and Snake Vault. I would also like an enlarged bag that will be able to fit a couple million pounds in. I would like to convert a number of galleons to total 1,500,000 pounds. I would like this money to be transferred to this muggle bank." Harry handed the goblin a slip of paper. "It will ignite after the money is transferred." Harry stated to the goblin who just nodded and gestured to get back on.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

After Harry left Gringotts, he had casted a Tempus to see that it was almost half past seven. People were starting to filter into Diagon Alley, and Harry responded by pulling his hood up and casting his face in darkness. _It wouldn't due to have me found out this early._

Eventually Harry made it out of Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron and started to walk towards a more active part of London. After some time, Harry came upon a building that was his bank chain and walked in. He got quite a few stares but since it was so early, practically no one was around.

"Hello." Harry greeted the receptionist. "I would like a credit card. My account should be under Harry Potter and here is my ID." He continued; he had created the ID while walking here. _It's truly wondrous, the power of magic._

"Ah, here you are. It seems that when your money was transferred we received a credit card as well. Did you perhaps contact your credit company ahead of time?" She asked while smiling slightly, anyone could tell it was just too early for her.

"Ah, yes I did. I just moved here you see, bit of trouble with a stalker. It was a quick decision and I needed to be prepared when I arrived here."

"A stalker? You poor thing! Well just you wait here; I'll be back in a jiffy!" The receptionist replied while getting the account number and running off.

_Muggles are so predictable when you know what to look for. Though it wasn't exactly a lie, with both Dumbledore and Tom he really was getting stalked. I will need to talk to Tom sooner or later, might as well get settled before._

"Here you are!" The young women gave the plastic card over to her client gleefully. "Good luck with that stalker!"

"Thank you." Harry replied then walked out of the bank.

On his way to find a café, he saw a local convenient store and quickly stopped in to buy a few newspapers and ads. After walking a couple minutes he came upon a quaint looking café and ordered some hot chocolate – because Merlin knows how long ago he last had some – and some pastries. He was glad that the café allowed for cash back, since having some cash was always good. Once he had gotten a meal he went outside to the café's patio, picked a table and sat down.

_Now then let's find a house. But before that, clothes. I may not be conscious of what people think of me but those stares are starting to get annoying._

While he was eating his pastries and moaning in contentment after every sip of his hot chocolate, Harry began looking over the newspapers and ads for houses to buy and realtors if those didn't work out. He conjured a pen while the other people he was around weren't paying attention and then went to work, circling those that were promising. As it happened, there weren't many. Getting fed up; Harry decided he might as well just contact a realtor.

He disposed of the advertisements and remains of his breakfast in the closest garbage. He had called a taxi and told them where to pick him earlier so at the sound of the horn, Harry walked over to the car. He then proceeded to tell the driver where he wanted to go and sat back while the car drove off.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

When he got to his destination, Harry asked the driver to wait for him and he would pay him for the time it took him here. The driver reluctantly agreed. He then strolled over to the Armani store, opening one of the glass doors and stepped in. Coughing loudly, the man that had been previously dozing on his desk, startled.

"Perhaps you could assist me?" Harry demanded. "That is if it wouldn't be too much trouble to interrupt your nap."

"Err…no sir. It's fine! Really! Uh…" The man stuttered and started to tidy himself up.

"Or perhaps I could go to another store, one with better customer service."

"Jason! What the hell are you doing!?" A shrill voice came from the left. The manager, a young professional looking woman was standing tapping her foot.

"A-Amelia!" The man shouted and took a hesitant step backwards.

"You fell asleep _**again!?**_ I told you the next time that you slept on the job you would get fired!" The women stomped over and grabbed this 'Jason' by the arm and directed him towards the door. "You're FIRED!" She yelled as she shoved him through the doors.

"I take you have lost other customers because of him." Harry asked, amused as she twirled around with a start and looked at him.

"Err, yes. Unfortunately. I am really sorry about that, is there anything I could…help you with?" She stared at his clothes hesitantly.

"Yes. That would be lovely. You see an old neighbor of mine, who is constantly trying to get me into her bed – note that she is 15-20 years older than me – broke into my hotel room while I was relaxing in the bath. I barely got away but unfortunately all I had was a towel and this cloak – for I had left my clothes on the floor of the bedroom and I had wanted to examine this cloak in great detail – I came across a shelter and they gave me some clothes. So you see I am in desperate need of a new wardrobe since I will never be going back to that hotel. I had nothing valuable there anyways."

"Oh! I'm sorry sir! I'll get you fixed up and on your way with a whole collection of new clothes!" Amelia exclaimed as she motioned him over to a sitting area. "I'll get a collection of our finest." She stated and then walked briskly to the other side of the store.

_I should write fiction. This is getting pathetic._

Quite a few hours later Harry had an array of clothes suited to his style. When he had been picking out some shirts he had brought up the need to find a house, Amelia was glad to right down the address of a very famous real-estate office for him. As he was checking out, the thought of paying the driver the money he now owed had come up in his mind.

"Is there ATM around here by chance?"

"Hmm? Yes right down the street."

"Thank you." Harry replied as he grabbed his bags and made his way out of the store.

"Good luck with that ex-neighbor of yours!" Amelia shouted as he walked through the glass doors.

When he arrived back at the taxi – he had taken time to change and shrink his clothing bags – he saw that the driver did, indeed, stayed. _Ah the greed of muggles. _He got in the car and directed the driver on his next destination.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Harry stepped out of the car, paid the driver while laughing inside at the flabbergasted look said driver gave, and then walked through the doors of the real-estate office. Coming up to the secretary, Harry waited patiently for her to finish.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" The secretary asked when she noticed he was standing in front of her.

"I would like to speak with a realtor, your best. I certainly have enough money." He responded.

"Certainly! Your name?" She replied amiably.

"Harry Potter."

"One moment please, you can have a seat in our waiting area." She gestured to the comfy looking seats in front of a fire place.

"Hm." Harry hummed in confirmation.

Only minutes later the secretary came back, with her was an older looking woman that walked arrogantly but was still gracefully.

"Mr. Potter what can I do for you?" The woman asked pleasantly.

"I'm looking for a house." Harry replied and then went into great detail what he was looking for.

"I see. So you're basically looking for something that has a large library, some sitting rooms, a large bedroom, a workout room, a pool, and a finished basement that is updated in all electrical wiring?"

"That's correct."

"Hmm…I'll have to do some searching – unless…"

"Unless?"

"Yes, we have a building that has all of your requirements. It is rather expensive…it's a modern one story house with a large amount of land. It is away from other complexes and takes a while for the side road to reach the drive way. You'll have plenty of privacy and the only reason it's still on the market is the price…it's the off season right now."

"How much?" Harry asked hesitantly, if it was too much then he would have to go to Gringotts and have more money converted.

"1,000,000 pounds."

"I'll take it." Harry almost grinned at the shocked expression on the older woman.

"You haven't even looked at it yet!?"

"I believe that I have enough knowledge for what I need." Harry stated with a arched eyebrow. _Can't tell that I used Legilimency now can I?_

"I'll get on it right away." She muttered as she went back to her office to make the proper preparations.

"Everything seems to be going like planned." Harry smirked as he leaned back into the chair. "I knew the Muggle World would be the easiest."

_AN: Well that's the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. _

**XxDarkSaviorxX – I'm glad you liked it enough to keep tabs on it. Hope this chapter was up to your expectations.**

**yaoifangrl4ever – I'm sure I will keep him immortal or not, depends on how the story goes. BUT he does have centuries of knowledge and that will be important.**

**XxsneakydevxX - :blushes: Was it really that good? Thanks for catching those mistakes, I fixed them; and please, feel free to rant any time.**

**primaaryet, itachisgurl93, Blood Lust 777 – I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter Two, An Eventful Day

**Chapter Two**

~Earlier that day~

"Albus!" An almost hysterical cry startled the sleeping old man.

"Hmm?"

"Albus! Get down here and shut off this racket!" The voice yelled again. _Minerva? Racket?_ The old man more commonly known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed and got out of comfy bed and proceeded down to his office to pacify an enraged Deputy Headmistress.

"Finally!" Professor McGonagall called out as she saw her Headmaster.

"Yes, yes, Minerva; so sorry." The Headmaster replied calmly. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"This!" McGonagall said as she as her finger pointed towards a somewhat small crystal on one of the Headmaster's many shelves.

"Hmm?" Dumbledore hummed in question and then looked over to where his Transfiguration teacher was pointing. His eyes widened in comprehension of what exactly that crystal was and why it was glowing and making a shrill hum. _How did this happen? The boy should have come into Inheritance and be too weak to move let alone leave the house! That little brat is causing me far too much stress and time. Perhaps I should tighten his leash. _

"Minerva, call the Order; Harry has left the Dursleys." Albus sighed seemingly to be worried for the young Savior. _He's causing me as much problems as Riddle!_

"WHAT?!" The professor cried out in surprise and worry, Harry was after all one of her favorite Lions.

"Now, now Minerva, we must be calm in a time of crisis." Albus said firmly with in a grandfather-like tone. "Now then-"

SLAM!

The two looked over to where the entrance door was opened so hard that it slammed into the wall. A well-known Potions Master strolled in with a sneer on his face and shaking in fury. He inclined his head towards the Transfiguration professor and then glared at his Headmaster. He of course didn't glare like anyone else, no, his glare was known as the 'Snape Death Glare' by students and even some of the staff; _**this**_ glare was currently trying to burn holes in one Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Serverus. What do we owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked smiling and twinkling in his eyes.

"Did you know?!" Snape growled out in rage. He had slightly calmed from his dramatic entrance but anyone who looked could still tell that he was greatly upset – after all what kind of Slytherin loses there mask?

"Know, my boy?" Albus asked, his eyes possibly twinkling more if at all possible.

"Yes you old coot! Did you know that _**Lily Evans**_ had a _**Prophecy**_ about bearing a bloody _**DARK LORD!**_" Snape all but yelled.*

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes, losing their twinkle. _How the did he find out about that?! No one should know about _**that!**_ Not even Riddle does! I made sure of it – the seer is no longer around and I was the only one with her when she made it. So how the hell did _**SERVERUS**_ find out!?_

"A Prophecy? About Lily and Harry? No can't say I do know of one with both of them. Of course you already know of Harry's personal Prophecy." Dumbledore said and looked serious. "Now then calm yourself Serverus, Harry would never become a Dark Lord, too much in the Light in him. That Prophecy was obviously negated when Tom tried to kill young Harry." Albus shook his head like he was agreeing with himself. "Now that you are here, you might as well help our search for Harry; he seems to have left the Dursleys."

"…Fine."

"Minerva if you'd be so kind to take Serverus to search for Harry, while I contact the Order?" Albus asked pleasantly. _Serverus gave in far too easily, he didn't insult the brat at all…_

"Let's go Serverus." McGonagall stated, nodding her head to Dumbledore. The two professors left the Headmaster's office and went on their way to Surrey.

_I will have to keep my eye on my dear Potions Master…can't let him get free. _No one was around to see the evil grin on the old man's face, making him look like some kind of demon impersonating a gentle grandfather figure. Chuckling to himself, Dumbledore walked to the Floo and called number twelve Grimmauld Place.

* * *

~A little after midnight when Harry was coming into his Inheritance~

A scream was heard through the dark manor originating from the master bedroom. It was lucky for the one screaming that the manor was empty save himself and a certain snake familiar. The figure on the emerald green bed with silver lining clutched his head in searing pain and rolled off onto the floor still screaming. When the screaming stopped, blood was running down the man's ears and out his nose. He gasped for breath before a new, different type of pain ran through him.

_/Master! Master!/_ The snake, Nagini, hissed worriedly at her snakeling that she had helped raise when he was younger.

_/Tom!/_ Nagini tried again. After a short time trying to get her master's attention, Nagini laid down to watch and protect her master if anyone tried to take advantage of his weakened state. She had tensed when her master started convulsing, but after another round of trying to get his attention, she laid back down and hoped for the best.

It seemed as hours went by to Nagini, helpless to aid her snakeling; when in reality only minutes when by when the man stopped convulsing. Nagini looked hopeful at her master, but hissed in distress when the man started to glow green and then red and back to green. This went on for hours, the colors staying longer each time before switching. Finally the glowing stopped and her master showed no signs of being in pain or injured.*

With a groan, the man opened his eyes only to see his snake looking down at him worriedly. His gaze turned confused when he recognized that he was on the floor and there seemed to be dried blood on his face and neck.

_/Nagini?/_ He asked in confusion, though he would never admit that.

_/Tom! Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Would you like me to help get you to a healer?/_ Nagini hissed out fast due to her worry.*

_/That won't be necessary./_ Tom raised from the floor, usually an effortless task but seemed to be exhausting on the snake's master. _/What happened Nagini? All I remember was a stabbing pain in my head and then everything blurs./_

_/I was so worried Tom! You were screaming so loud and rolling around in agony after you fell off the bed. After that you started convulsing! THEN you started glowing!!!/_

_/Glowing?!/_

_/First green and then to red. It changed fast in the beginning but lasted longer on one color each time until you stopped glowing and woke up./_

_/…the hell?/_

_/Language Tom!/_

_/You can't reprimand me! I'm the Dark Lord!/_

_/Yeah, well who raised you!?/_

_/…/_

_/That's what I thought./ _If snakes could grin, Nagini would have a large smile on her face. She loved teasing her snakeling.

Groaning once again, Tom got off the bed and started to make his way to the bathroom. _/This will need to be researched, but before that I need to get cleaned up. Nagini why don't you go hunting or something./_

_/Can't admit that I'm right can you? Hmph, very well I shall go hunting. Have_** fun**_ in the shower Tom~/_

_/NAGINI!!/_ The man yelled, mortified as his laughing snake slide out of the room.

"One would think she's the result of my negative karma…" Sighing, the man disrobed. "The price I pay for ruling the world." Tom muttered as he stepped into the shower.*

* * *

~Leaky Cauldron~

"What can I do for ya" Tom asked the two people who came up to him.

"Has Mr. Potter come through here recently?" Minerva whispered the question so as not to draw attention that the Savior of the Wizarding World was missing.

"No, no. That one hasn't come through yet." Was Tom's response, pretending to be talking about a shipment.

"You will contact us if it comes through." Serverus 'asked,' but it was obviously a demand.

"Yes, yes, of course." Tom hurriedly replied to the Potions Master at the sight of said person's glare.

"Thank you." McGonagall said with a slight smile, turned, grabbed her colleague's arm, and proceed out and into Diagon Alley.

"Why did you feel it was necessary drag me away?" Snape asked with a sneer, yanking his arm out of her grasp and back to his side.

"Someone had to save him from your glare. Can you not control yourself, or do you just take some type of sick pleasure out of scaring people?" Minerva questioned, if she was younger or anyone else she would have no doubt rolled her eyes.

"The latter of course; really Minerva, you should know better." Serverus stated with a smirk.

"Oh, I know alright; but one can hope." Minerva stated and sighed. "We're at Gringotts."

"Thank you for telling me, I have seemed to go blind during out short walk here." Snape sneered at his associate.

"Can I help you?" Griphook asked dryly as two Hogwarts professor walked over to him.

"Yes. We're here to see if Mr. Harry Potter has made a withdrawal lately under the permission of Albus Dumbledore." McGonagall calmly stated, not taken back by her associate's and goblin's behaviors. It was a common well-known fact that they were both set in their ways.

"You are not authorized to obtain that information." The goblin replied nonchalantly.

"Even if Potter of age Dumbledore has magical guardianship due to his status." Snape replied with his trademark sneer, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Albus Dumbledore's magical guardianship was over ruled and is no longer in effect."

"What? By who?" McGonagall demanded, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Mr. Potter is now in charge of his own magical guardianship." Griphook stated, getting annoyed at humans - though no one would be able to tell.

"Don't be ridiculous, the only possible way for Potter to be his own magical guardian is if he was a Lord." Snape replied as he scoffed at the very thought of Potter being a Lord.

"Correct." The pissed off goblin replied.

"Severus don't anger the goblins!" Minerva reprimanded the Potions Master. "Forgive my colleague's rudeness. What is Mr. Potter the Lord to?"

"You are not authorized for this information."

"Is there any way to get authorization?" McGonagall question as she held back a seething Snape.

"Only Mr. Potter may give you authorization." The goblin stated, obviously hoping they would leave soon; what good were they if they didn't what something to do with money.*

"Do you know were Potter is?" Serverus snapped at the goblin.

"No." Griphook responded with a glare.

"Thank you for your time." The Transfiguration Professor smiled slightly with her statement. She grabbed her associate once more and practically dragged the protesting Potions Master out of the bank.

* * *

~ Number 4 Private Drive ~

One Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door of one of the many cookie cutter houses and patiently waited for an answer. Behind him happened to be two Aurors and a werewolf itching to find the Boy-Who-Lived – for various different reasons. The door was opened by a very large - and when I say large I mean LARGE – man whose face paled and then suddenly grew purple at the sight of the four wizards, decked out in wizardly clothing, standing on his doorstep.

"What do you want?! The freak's not here!" Vernon Dursley yelled and attempted to shut the door. Unfortunately for him, Moody pushed the door back open and incidentally shoved Vernon to the floor.

"We know that! We're here to see if you know where he is and to check for clues to where he went!" Tonks yelled, angry at being called a freak. A growl from Remus slipped from the werewolf's mouth – knowing somewhat of the muggles that housed his now godson – and directed to the whale…er, man.*

"You freaks will not search my house because that freaky brat finally left!" Mr. Dursley shouted, his face becoming more purple then one could think to be impossible.

"Don't you dare call my Godson a freak!" Remus Lupin snarled, his eyes taking a golden hue.

"I don't know where that boy went. He was gone by the time we woke. Now you know, so leave!" Vernon 'compliantly' informed. He was still standing at the door when his huge son and twig-like wife arrived behind him. They paled when they saw what Vernon was yelling about, or rather yelling at.

"You don't have a choice. Now stand aside or I will remove you." The werewolf calmly ordered even though his eyes had yet to return to their natural color.

"Remus..." Tonks mumbled as she stood behind the angry werewolf. She knew of course that he was anything but calm. "Don't do anything rash..."

"They hurt my Cub and now he's missing!" Moony cried out, looking like he couldn't decide whether to be infuriated or utterly distraught.

"Let's just go in already!" Moody snapped as he pushed the Dursleys out of the way and walked into the house. The others followed, Remus growling, Tonks worried, and Albus smiling like nothing was wrong.

They arrived at the top of the stairs and proceeded towards the door with a great amount of locks upon it. Looking further one could see that there was a cat flap as well. Remus was furious at the conditions in which his godson had lived in, but he could do nothing; he was collared and leashed by a manipulative old man.

Remus only wished that Harry had seen through the man's manipulations and had broken free. He could relax more in his confines if he knew his godson was safe and out of reach. If only he knew if Harry was safe, it terrified him at the idea of Harry be captured by Death Eaters.

"Hmm?" Albus hummed in curiosity, looking at the Savior's room.

"All his stuff's still here." Moody muttered aggravated at the prospect that the Boy-who-Lived was indeed captured.

"Where's his broom?" Tonks asked as she looked around the room. "That's not here."

After a thorough search, the Aurors had found that all Harry's belongings were still in his room except for his broom, invisibility cloak, and photo album. Remus of course noticed the lack of a certain map as well. Dumbledore had lost the sparkle in his eyes and his smile from his face.

"What could this mean Headmaster?" Tonks asked hesitantly. The fact that Harry's belongings were still in the room screamed capture, but the lack of the broom and invisibility cloak pointed to either escape of leaving on his own accord. The photo album led them to think that it was the latter - but why then would his other belongs still be here.

"Perhaps Minerva and Severus will have had better luck." Albus stated still lacking the sparkle, though his eyes did seem more narrow.

* * *

~ Night, the next day ~

"Ahhh..." Harry uttered in bliss, sinking into the very large tub that was in his _**very**_ _**large**_ master bathroom. Feeling the tension slip from his back and shoulders, Harry finally allowed himself to relax. It had been a rather hectic and busy day.

He had first started by going shopping for furniture to decorate his new home. The day before had been spent looking at the property and filling out a massive amount of paper work for it; only to deal with getting a hotel to stay in for the night. At least being a wizard he hadn't needed to be carrying around a ridiculous amount of bags with him from his previous shopping trip.

The second thing he had done, after furniture shopping - where he bribed the store to ship everything within the day - was Diagon Alley shopping. He had gone to multiple stores in order to buy all the supplies he needed - both in everyday items and potions - as well as a whole new wizarding wardrobe – it was a good thing he had an enormous walk-in closet.

He then went book shopping. When he had walked in, Harry was of course was stared at - even with hiding his scar and fixing his eyesight he still got ogled at - and proceeded in to ask for the person in charge. He was taken to the back and led to a small room.

Harry had demanded to have every book they carried to be delivered to the address that the owner was handed to. He had of course used various spells to burn the paper after everything was complete and erase the memory of the address. Needless to say he shocked his companions and then proceeded to show them his oh-so-well-known scar; that got them running about.

After getting everything done in Diagon Alley, he needed to go for the darker items. Checking his robe to make sure everything was in order - he had bought this piece of clothing for specifically this purpose, its many pockets made it ideal for shopping - he calmly and arrogantly walked towards Knockturn Alley.

He wandered in and out many supply shops and apothecaries, getting the Dark supplies he needed and did have some fun with the necessary threatening. Once he had finished, Harry strolled around the alley's many Dark bookshops.

Everything was fine, or as fine as Knockturn Alley could be, and brought a great deal of dark books - almost buying the store clean in some cases. However, the last book store he had stopped at happened to amuse him. Of course it would have never had happened if he hadn't put a glamour on his eyes - they were well-known after all - but Harry had let himself cackle afterwards.

When he had walked in and came upon the counter, he had just about to demand to have all the store's books he hadn't acquired yet. However, he never got the chance since a snake had come from the back, hissing words, that would make any school boy or girl bright red, as it slithered onto the counter. He had looked at the snake with an arched eyebrow and in his curiosity hissed back, questioning what was wrong.

The owner saw and heard this exchange with shock. He had then turned to glare at the owner, daring the man to say anything. Then the most humorous thing happened. The owner gasped and prostrated himself on the floor begging forgiveness and had called him 'my lord.'*

Harry of course was never one to let something like this go, though the Harry that came from the future decided to use the scene before him to his advantage. He had demanded the owner to rise and bring him what he wanted, the man scampered off into the back, only to appear later with two large boxes.

He smirked when he saw what was in them: extremely dark books, even some in Parseltongue. He told the owner that he was leaving, threatened a bit - he was after all pretending to be the Dark Lord - shrunk the boxes and left. Overall the whole affair amused him to no end. He would love to see Tom's reaction when he went to retrieve the books.

When he had gotten back, all his furniture and ordered items had arrived. Enacting a barrier for protection until he had set up his wards, modified the Floo, and place anti-apparition and anti-portkey charms up. After using a large amount of magic, everything was properly arranged. He had finally had time to settle in a relaxing bath before retiring to bed.

It had been a quite the day.

AN: Just to make some things clear and give tidbits of information…

Don't assume that Harry will become a Dark Lord; Snape just _**might**_ have misinterpreted the prophecy – if it was even relayed back to him accurately. :P

Awww…poor Tom. ^^; I'm going to be so mean to him…hehe…

Yes Nagini gets away with calling the Dark Lord 'Tom' : ) Also, she's a snake; what could she have possibly done to help him…Holding down a convulsing person can be dangerous.

Nagini raised him; she was the mother that he never had. Tom might be a sadistic bastard but he wouldn't hurt his 'mummy' - which will hopefully be coming up ::chuckles evilly::

Okay. So …

McGonagall and Snape happen to a have a respect for each other that basically makes them friends…though they would deny to the day they died. (The mere concept of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor being friends is preposterous! ::rolls eyes:: )

Making the person who deals with your money mad is never a wise idea. In any culture …or species.

Yes, Remus took on the roll of Godfather to Harry with Harry's consent after Sirius died. ^_^ He needs _**someone**_ to be a parent.

If you need clarification – the owner thought that Voldemort had a glamour on and that's why he mistook Harry, since Harry didn't have his trade-mark green eyes or scar. He _**also**_ went through his Inheritance, thus looking a tad different anyways.

AN#2: I know that the times might be a little confusing. If they are, just tell me and I'll give an update explaining them.

AN #3: This is my current random side note to all that care (not that I'm expecting anyone to ^^;) ….. writing fanfiction while you've rigged your controller to gain levels for you (because you've played the same game over four times and have yet to achieve 100% completion) is a great way to multitask!

AN#4: GAHHH, so very, very busy!!!! Uh…I don't know if there will be a set amount of time from one chapter to another…I do have more time on weekends, there might be more than one update a week…hopefully in a couple of weeks everything will settle down… ^_^;;

**Reviewers!**

**InzanityRulz – I hope this was interesting as well.**

**itachisgurl93 – Yeah…I want that house too… T_T**

**XxsneakydevxX – Rants are always amusing to me…I think I should become a therapist or something…Hopefully this won't be a filler chapter…I DID show what's been going on…_;; Anyways, thanks for the email. Hopefully you won't find any mistakes…**

**yaoifangrl4ever – Harry should have been smart and cunning in the books – I mean he was almost put into Slytherin…what happened to that?!**

**dragonfly422 – The part about the blood in the bowl at Gringotts is going to remain a bit of mystery for now. Also…I'm not going to name the goblin since that one won't be appearing again. He was night shift. :P**

**Blood Lust 777 – I think I'll keep Harry making up stories every so often. It's always fun!**

**Kitsunechibiko – Oh…I'm going to be so mean to Tom…^^; But when they meet, his suffering will lessen…maybe. **


	4. Chapter Three, And the World is Tilting

**Chapter Three**

~One Week Later~

Harry had spent the better part of the week getting situated with his new life. While he had the knowledge of centuries, his body didn't. He had spent most of each day tuning his body to be used to his new magical output and to get it used to using Dark magic.

While he could certainly threaten to use a Dark curse on someone, the more powerful curses would cause one to go insane on the Dark power if the magic was not used gradually. Being able to use the more powerful curses – especially the Unforgivables – was crucial to his plan; after all, if he was going to face Tom and Dumbles seriously, he would have to know them.

It would take some months for his body to be completely used to Dark magic to the point where he could use the Unforgivables without the threat of personal consequences. After all, he had no desire to become like Bellatrix. Tom, of course, was a different story. He had been smart enough to gradually immerse himself with the Dark Arts. However, his insanity came about by the foolish choice to split his soul and gain partial immortality.

Splitting his soul was the start of his mistakes and insanity; not putting his soul back together for decades was the second mistake. His final mistake that completely destroyed any sanity he had left went completely out of the window when he re-created his body. *

Harry knew that if he was going to play on the Dark side of this war, he would have to fix Tom; Voldemort was too unpredictable currently. That was going to take some planning, though if he thought briefly that it could be far more amusing than it should be. Harry smirked at that last thought passed through his mind. Shoving another fork full of eggs into his mouth, he conjured some parchment, some ink and a quill. _Now to start setting my plans into action._

_**To the Beautiful and Powerful High Council of Veela**_

_**It has come to my attention, that while you have no wish to enter a war centered on wizarding affairs, you are being forced to choose a side. I am not seeking an alliance, for that would be rude and inconsiderate. I am offering you a way out. I am becoming neutral for the time being, and I offer you another side to choose from. While I am not arrogant enough to state that I would never enter this war, for we all must choose a side eventually, I am offering you a chance for you to remain neutral until **_**you**_**are ready to decide. This war will spill into every crevice of the magical world, but if you decide to follow me then you will not be pressured to choose. All I ask is your loyalty until you have chosen your side. I care not which side you choose, for I have a respect for your people, and I know you will make an intelligent choice. I would like for you to tell me when you finally side with either the Light or the Dark – I will not stop nor hinder you in any way, and I will respect your decision. I await your reply.**_

_**May your day be pleasurable,**_

_**Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Most Dark and Powerful House of Le Fey**_

_**-Please keep my Lord status within your own community. Take my trust in you and believe in me.**_

_One down, I think I'll write to the Goblins next…_

_**To the Head and Overseer of all of Gringotts**_

_**As I am well aware of, the goblins have stayed neutral to all wizarding conflicts for thousands of years. However, I also am aware of a bit of information that your race has kept hidden. As the Lord of the Most Dark and Powerful House of Le Fey, I am collecting the debt that your race owes to my ancestor and request that you give me your allegiance. If you wish to prove this claim then please check my vaults that I own, I only request that you keep this information private to all those that are not goblins. I will, however, nullify this debt if you are truly opposed to siding in this current war that will soon spread overseas if not won soon. I, myself, am weary of both the Light and the Dark. Let me offer you this temporary neutrality. I await your reply.**_

_**May your day be prosperous,**_

_**Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Most Dark and Powerful House of Le Fey**_

After finishing, Harry conjured some more parchment. _I think I'll see if I can get some Masteries while I'm in the mood to write out some letters._

_**Russian Ministry of Magic, Department of Education***_

_**While I am not a member of your country or a student in one of your educational centers, I request to take the Mastery level exams in the following subjects:**_

_**Dark Arts**_

_**Potions of Dark Arts**_

_**Blood Magic**_

_**Necromancy**_

_**Forbidden Arts**_

_**You may not wish to proceed with this request, however, being able to boast giving my Masteries in the following subjects will most likely gain publicity to your country and people. I am fully capable to pay extra in order to take these exams. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

_**-Please contact Gringotts if you need proof of my eligibility.**_

_Done. Okay onto the next one._

_**Ministry of Magic, Department of Education**_

_**I request to take my NEWT and Mastery level exams for the following subjects:**_

_**Defense against the Dark Arts**_

_**Charms**_

_**Care of Magical Animals**_

_**Potions**_

_**Herbology**_

_**Transfiguration**_

_**I would also like to take all the OWL exams and corresponding NEWT and Mastery level exams for the following subjects:**_

_**Arithmancy**_

_**Ancient Runes**_

_**Though I may not have taken the course offered, I would also like to take the Apparition test. As the Savior of the Wizarding World, I believe it is MOST necessary for me to be able to legally apparate. I'm sure that you will agree. **_

_**I appreciate your cooperation in this manner.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

_**-Please contact Gringotts if you need proof of my eligibility.**_

"Here you go Hedwig." Harry said as he gave his beloved owl all the letters, specifically indicating to the snowy owl which letter goes where. "Have a safe trip and come back safely."

_Might as well get some income aside from my inheritances, they might be being watched. On top of that, it will open up some more doors. Oh! I'll have to get started in finding a proper guardian for my new vault as well._

An hour later, Harry was seated in his massive library, hoping that Hedwig will not be too tired when she comes back and promising himself that he would spoil her rotten for a few days as thanks for the work she was doing for him. He had been quite happy that she had no problems finding him, with his new home's wards and all, but his smart owl had come to him without any trouble. He had searched the wards for holes after that, slightly paranoid that since Hedwig could find him that someone else could, but he had not found anything amiss. Harry had concluded that it was his bond with her that had allowed Hedwig to find him.

Thinking back on the wards, Harry felt slightly bad that the owls from his friends had been blocked; though it was so long ago that he had actually had friends, that the feeling was dulled. _I wouldn't put it past the old coot to have tracking spells on the owls anyways. Paranoia is sometimes a good thing._

* * *

A book was thrown at the far wall and impacted with a loud thud.

_/Tom…/_ A large snake hissed in worry.

_/A week! A week Nagini!/_ The Dark Lord hissed angrily. _/We've been here for a _**WEEK!!!/**

/_Perhaps you should try Slytherin's books?/_ Nagini suggested as she slithered over to her master.

Voldemort sighed and pt his head in his hands. Groaning, he ran his hand through his hair. _/Perhaps…/_

_/Look on the bright side./_

_/What bright side?/_ Tom asked sarcastically as he looked over his snake.

_/With your old body regenerated, you have hair to take your frustration out on./_ Nagini snickered.

**/Nagini!/** Tom snarled and threw another book at the wall, watching as it joined the previous one.

_/Of course…the transformation did not turn out as you _planned_…/_ Nagini taunted, wishing that she could properly smirk.

_/…/_

_/Should have used those books./_

_/…/_

_/Of course they did mysteriously disappear./_

_/…/_

_/But you just had to go through with the ritual without the full information offered by Salazar's other books./_

_/When I find out who stole those books, they will bleed out from every pore in their body!!/_ Tom practically screeched, his face turning red from rage.

_/Oh please. "Whoever" it was spoke Parseltongue. We all know that there are only two people in existence who can do that./_ Nagini replied sarcastically.

_/There's no way that _**Potter**_ was in Knockturn Alley or a Dark Arts bookstore! It's preposterous!/_

_/Yeah? Well what else explains it?/_ Nagini asked joyfully, giggling at her snakeling's distress.

_/…/_

More snake laughter.

_/…Nagini./_

_/Yes…?/_

_/Shut up./_ Tom ordered proceeded to ignore his familiar hissing in amusement, in order to glare at the pages of new book.

_/Come on Tom, it's not that bad./_ Nagini said gleefully trying to suppress her laughter.

_/Yes it_IS!_/_ He hissed angrily. _/Why would ANYONE want to go back to…to…being like _**THIS!?!?/**

_/It's just adolescence./_ Nagini stated seriously, staring at her Lord gravely then suddenly cracking up in hysterical laughter._ /I mean you're just a…snort…just a…giggle…just a _teenager!!!/With that, Nagini started rolling around in sheer amusement, not being able to hold her laughter in any more. If snakes could cry, then she would be bawling in glee.

_/…I hate my life./_ The Dark Lord sighed pitifully.

_/Don't be so dramatic./_

_/…/_

* * *

"Ah Minerva, any luck?" Albus asked when his Deputy Headmistress and Potions Master walked in the door into the living of the Order's Headquarters.

"We didn't find Harry." Minerva stated as she sat down on one of the many chairs. "Though when we were at Gringotts…Well…You're no longer Harry's Magical Guardian, Albus."

"What?!" The Headmaster all but yelled, momentarily losing control. He then closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair to calm himself. _Damn that brat! _"Minerva, please explain."

"There's not much to tell. The goblins all but refused to tell us anything. Since you are no longer his Magical Guardian we didn't have the authorization for such information." McGonagall explained with a sigh. "Though I suppose it does prove that Harry's alive and not captured, since he did do business with Gringotts."

"I see…" Dumbledore muttered, deep in thought. _If he went to Gringotts then he knows about his Inheritances, including Headquarters…He's becoming too much trouble! I should have used the Longbottom boy and just gotten rid of Potter! _Severus, do you have anything to add?" Albus questioned as an afterthought.

"No." Snape said with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.

"Very well. It looks like Harry has left on his own seemingly without coercion. We still should check the shops at Diagon Alley for clues. It's not safe for him to be on his own. He will most likely need to buy quite a bit of supplies, especially with the school year coming up." Dumbledore suggested while fiddling with his beard.

"Albus, will Harry be okay? Why didn't he just come to the Burrow or here?" Molly Weasley asked with a sniff and had tears in her eyes. Her husband pt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at the Headmaster in question.

"I'm afraid I don't know what is going on in young Harry's mind. We can only hope that he will come here eventually if we are unable to find him. But I have confidence that we will find him before any harm can befall him." The Headmaster stated confidently with a slight smile and twinkle. _The brat couldn't possibly have found anything out…_

"Won't be that easy." Moody stated as he leaned on a nearby wall. "The kid's gotten help."

"Help? What do you mean?" Remus asked in shock as he lifted his head out of his hands.

"Hm. I can't get any tracking or locating spells targeted on him. That's advanced ward magic; far beyond his level, far beyond most for that matter." The ex-Auror muttered darkly.

"They boy's gone Dark, then?" Shacklebolt questioned seriously.

"No! Harry wouldn't do that!" Tonks shouted in protest.

_If the Light has so many dark secrets, the Dark might be better for Harry. _Remus though darkly. _Then again…The Dark Lord is out to kill him…_

"Then who the hell is helping him?" Shacklebolt questioned angrily. "No one from our side is talking!"

"Maybe they're neutral and don't want to actively get involved!" Tonks cried out in frustration.

"If they're not with the Light, they might as well be Dark!" Alastor stated convectively.

"How can you say that?!" Tonks yelled aghast.

"Easily. This is war. Everyone must take a side." Shacklebolt interjected and then continued to argue with the Metamorphmagus, drawing everyone's attention to the fighting pair. Taking advantage of this moment of distraction, Snape quietly edged his way out of the room and silently left.

* * *

'Pop'

"Master has a guest, shall Minny show Master's guest in?" The cowering House Elf asked timidly.

"Do so then." Lucius Malfoy ordered, setting the parchment he was reviewing on his desk. A few moments later, Severus Snape walked through the study's door with a scowl on his face.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Lucius asked his long time friend, as he motioned for the Potions Mater to take a seat.

Sighing, Snape sat down and looked at the elder Malfoy in worry.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, surprised that his friend's mask had almost been completely destroyed.

"I…I don't know anything anymore." Severus uttered, depressed-like. "Nothing makes any sense anymore." Lucius looked on in confusion and gestured for him to continue.

"Two prophecies, one stating one thing and the other the exact opposite," Severus nodded his head in thanks as he took the offered alcohol. "Then Potter went missing."

"Potter's missing?" Malfoy asked in surprise.

"No one knows where he is, not even the wolf." Sighing, Severus took another sip of the Firewhisky. "Only the goblins have any idea, and somehow Potter either became a Lord or found some way to force the goblins into secrecy."

"Severus…" The elder Malfoy startled with surprise. "The possibility of either of those two circumstances being true…The goblins are never forced to do anything. It just doesn't happen. To be a Lord…there is criteria to be met; criteria that Potter couldn't possibly have."*

"I know, even with the Black inheritance he still doesn't have enough criteria to be a Lord, but there's no other explanation. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Moody said something about not being able to find him with tracking or locating spells. That's highly advanced magic. Do you know…?"

"If our Lord's been in contact with Potter? No. Is that the only other option you see?"

"Yes."

"There has to be another one."

"I hope, or the Wizarding World will be turned upside down…"

The two Dark wizards sat in foreboding silence, each thinking of possible explanations but shooting them down shortly after.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Nothing?" Minerva asked her companion after they had spent the day talking to all of Diagon Alley's shopkeepers.

"Pertaining to Potter? No." Severs replied with a sigh. "Though…there was some unknown activity in Knockturn Alley."

"Like what?"

"Some mysterious figure. Not a regular and apparently never seen in the Alley before." Severs explained and then hesitated before continuing. "There was…one shop owner. He's known to Dark families as being the person to find rare Dark texts."

"What happened?" McGonagall questioned as they proceeded into the Leaky Cauldron.

"He was terrified. No matter what I threatened him with-" Snape started to explain and only paused briefly at his colleague's stern glare before continuing. "He refused to tell me any information, even information that's common such as if he was even there in the first place."

"What makes you think that someone was there and he wasn't just scared of you?"

"A theory," Was Snape's only reply.

"A theory?" She asked as they stopped in front of the fire place.

"Yes. The only person that would stop in that store and completely terrify the owner into denying everything at the cost of his own well-being…I can think of only one person." Snape looked over at the Transfiguration professor seriously before he threw the floo powder into the fire, stated his destination and disappeared.

"…The Dark Lord." Minerva muttered to herself, before she too followed the Potions Master to the Order's Headquarters.

~12 Grimmauld Place~

"The Dark Lord?!" McGonagall demanded in question. "The Dark Lord was out in Knockturn Alley the day Mr. Potter went missing?!"

Everyone already present for the Order meeting stated at Minerva in horror at her explanation. Albus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more, the ever present twinkle only slightly less intense than normal. The elder Weasleys were looking at each other with worry and dread, while Arthur held his depressed wife closely. Remus' eyes widened and then narrowed, his fist clenched as he let out a low growl. Only a calming had from Tonks let him regain control over his inner creature.

"It's only a theory." Snape replied as he sneered at the sight before him.

"How sound Severus?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"…unless there is a new player in this war, quite sound."

"I see, well this makes it all the more important to find young Harry. If Voldemort has the ability to walk around without any one of our spies noticing, then our situation is very problematic." Albus stroked his beard before turning towards the fire and his two professors. "Severus?"

"It's news to me." The Potions Master stated before sneering some more. "If I could go now…?"

"Yes, yes, my boy. I believe we've done all we can in the Alleys." Albus dismissed his professor. "Just be sure to let me know about anything new." The slight threat underneath those words was all but hidden to everyone except the wolf and the spy.

Inclining his head, Snape acknowledged the Headmaster and then flooed back to Hogwarts leaving the Order behind.

* * *

AN: Just to make some things clear and give tidbits of information…

Tom is slightly saner than Harry thinks…just remember all of Harry's memories of Voldemort are when Tom was trying to kill him.

For this story, Dumstrang is going to be located in Russia. This is because I don't like that it's 'somewhere' in Scandinavia…._

The criteria for being a Lord will be explained eventually.

AN 2: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. T_T I've been busy. Hopefully since my schedule has slowed down I can update more. ^^;

**Reviewers!**

**InzanityRulz – I hope this was interesting as well.**

**itachisgurl93 – Yeah…I want that house too… T_T**

**XxsneakydevxX – Rants are always amusing to me…I think I should become a therapist or something…Hopefully this won't be a filler chapter…I DID show what's been going on…_;; Anyways, thanks for the email. Hopefully you won't find any mistakes…**

**yaoifangrl4ever – Harry should have been smart and cunning in the books – I mean he was almost put into Slytherin…what happened to that?!**

**dragonfly422 – The part about the blood in the bowl at Gringotts is going to remain a bit of mystery for now. Also…I'm not going to name the goblin since that one won't be appearing again. He was night shift. :P**

**Blood Lust 777 – I think I'll keep Harry making up stories every so often. It's always fun!**

**Kitsunechibiko – Oh…I'm going to be so mean to Tom…^^; But when they meet, his suffering will lessen…maybe. **

**LittleMrsAdams - Be patient about the ring. All in good time. Though you should have gotten a BIG clue in this chapter.**

**sexy fox 101 - Thanks! ^^ As for what Harry looks like, he looks like he does in the books. However, he might be changing his looks soon. Voldie and him will meet up eventually. I'm not sure yet if it will be before he goes back to school though. As for making more stories like this. I do have to ideas.**

** A: Harry travels through time to be prepared to have a soul mate and to also prepare his soul mate for him. He'll travel to the founders' era, the 1930s, the 1940s, the 1970s/80s and back to his present time. (Though not in that order.) HPLV pairing.**

** B: Harry finds a VERY wounded and unconscious Dark Lord in a muggle park. For some unknown reason he can't leave him, so he takes him to his new home (12 Gimmauld) and slowly helps him recover from his injuries. (Though there will be surprises too, like a new enemy.) HPLV pairing.**

**voodoo-voldemort - There needs to be more HPLV love!**

**Lostariel - Hopefully this will continue in your tastes. I'll try to keep everyone slightly in character, though there are going to be exceptions.**

**PegasusChained - "...giggle in malicious glee..." 3 I do so love you right now. ~^^~**

**daughterofpenthesiliea - Quite true.**

**Frnight - You get a little here, and then there will be more in the next chapter.**

**Olikard - Snape will never die! I won't allow it!!! I defy the book's ending for him. HE WILL LIVE!!!**

**darkwish3 - Totally. ^^**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter Four, Around and Around We Go

*****Important Author Note: *****

_Okies! Here's the deal. There's a part of this chapter that may wig people out. (It will give you notice when it comes up.) I just want all you to remember that this is a SNAKE we're talking about. A SNAKE that raised a HUMAN and thus is a __**tad**__ confused._

_Now. There comes a choice, as my readers, which you get to make. After you read this chapter I want you to review to me a 'yes' or a 'no' as to whether or not you want Nagini's plans to actually have merit or just be a snake that is __**very**__ confused about human reproductive ways._

_The story will go towards the majority's wishes, and in the case of a tie, then I'll be the deciding factor…but truefully, I don't know how I'd write it. But if enough people want me to, then I'll give it a shot._

_This is you're warning. So no FLAMES! And if you don't read this, I'll be VERY CROSS! _

**Chapter Four**

A few days went by with Harry reading up on all subjects. Just because he had centuries worth of knowledge, it would be stupid not to review all the information pertaining to the exams he would be taking. _And I will be taking them, one way or another._

He was almost completely up to shape with all his training. In a few more days, he would be completely capable of using every fighting style he used in the future. Though it would take him much longer for his body to get used to high levels of magic and gain the proper muscle mass needed to back up some of his moves. It would be sometime before he could put his plans in motion and he hardly had anything else to do all day long, except train.

At the current moment, Harry found himself in his library again. He had just come from a long swim and nice hot shower. He had curled up on one of his comfy chairs, reviewing History of Magic. Even though he didn't have to take an exam for the material, he _**really**_ didn't want to get mixed up with dates and events. Time travel could do that after all. After all he was thinking about keeping that class of his and what better way to plan and plot than to do so during the most boring subject in all of Hogwarts.

He was brought out of his book at the pecking on his window. Setting the book down, he waved his hand towards the window and let the elegant dark owl in. Summoning a few owl treats, he exchanged them for the letter the owl had delivered him.

Glancing over it, Harry smiled at the answer that Gringotts had given him. It would seem as that the Goblins decided to join him. Apparently, they were fully aware of his full inheritance. _That certainly makes things easier. Now I only have to wait for the Veela High Council's and the Ministries' replies before I can move on to most of my plans._

Casting a tempus charm, Harry noted that it was around 11:00 in the morning. He knew that he couldn't make any contact with the Order or Hogwarts before he had everything sorted. Harry wondered if the old man would except his bluff and wouldn't question about no longer needing the majority of his former classes. If he didn't, however, he would just blame it on Tom; that would surely get suspicions off him for the time being. _Then again, maybe I'll do something different. I suppose I'll have to wait and see how good I can deal with those idiots._

_Hmm…speaking of Tom…I wonder what happened when he went back to Knockturn Alley…_

Briefly thinking it over, Harry decided to test his mental strength and fortifications against the Dark Lord's mind. _If something backfires than I'll just play oblivious. If not, then I'll most likely gain some great blackmail material._ Cackling somewhat evilly, Harry learned back in his chair, closed his eyes and opened his mind.

------------------

He became aware of a milky black abyss that soon gave way into an endless corridor full of doors. He noticed that some doors emitted different feelings such as amusement, anger, annoyance, and a whole bunch of other emotions. He eventually came upon a door while walking through the dark corridor that was practically vibrating with fury and annoyance. Deciding to see was would piss Voldie off so much; he opened the door and fell into darkness again.

The first thing that came to Harry was the sound of someone quite irritated, clearing his throat. A loud crash followed and a timid, fidgeting short man came up to the front desk that had materialized with the rest of the store; it reminded Harry of how memories came into view while looking in a Pensieve. Recognizing it as the Dark Arts bookstore he was in when he went to Knockturn Alley, Harry decided this should be amusing.

"Yes?" The owner all but squeaked at his customer, still slightly shaking in his nervousness. _I see that man is still pathetic…or perhaps this was before I came to the store…_

"I am here for some books." The cold voice sounded from the other occupant in the room. The tall man gestured towards his red eyes and continued. "I believe that you are aware of which ones." _Oh, this should be _**good.**

The short man paled drastically and began sweating heavily. "Books?" He squeaked again. _I never imagined I would get to see this when I decided to stroll through Tom's head!_

"Yesss." The red-eyed figure hissed out, glaring at the pathetic looking man before him.

"Y-You want-t _**that**_ p-particular s-set of b-books?" The twitching store owner asked in a high pitched stutter. _Great, another Quirrell…One would think that being a powerful wizard that I am, I'd appreciate the terrified stutter of quivering morons…but I just can't seem to stand it. It drives me nuts and I'm so blaming Quirrell for it. The man couldn't even stutter correctly! Ruined the whole thing for me!_

"That _**is**_ what I came here for. Now do _**try**_ to stop avoiding giving them to me." The shadowed, crimson-eyes man said as he glared more at the almost whimpering man in front of him. The glare intensified as the store owner started to remind the Dark Lord of a certain distasteful rat. _Oh! Wormtail! I can't believe I almost forgot about him. There's another one to put on my Torture-And-Kill list…though one would need Voldie on that list if they blamed Wormtail for my parents' deaths…then again…Voldie's insane. Wormtail's not. Then again, that bitch Bellatrix is insane too…__Gah! I'll deal with my morals later!_

"Forgive me, my lord!" The store owner cried out as he prostrated himself on the floor in front of the powerful dark wizard. "I thought he was you!" The blubbering mass of flesh whimpered pathetically. _Did he seriously just do that? Way to attract attention you stuttering idiot who can't even tell the Boy-Who-Lived from the bloody Dark Lord._

"Explain. Now." The Dark Lord ordered in a tone conveyed barely restrained anger. _Oh~! Someone's gonna get it~!_

"Another came, my lord. Before you; he held himself like a Lord and had a powerful aura. He…he was a parselmouth, my lord!" One could tell the owner rushed out his explanation as fast as he could; self-preservation and all. The whimpering started up again as the store owner thought of his plight. _So…will Voldie think it's me that 'stole' his precious books?_

"Parselmouth…?" The Dark Lord looked on at the pathetic blob of flesh and bone that was quivering before him. "Hmm." He said slightly to himself as he looked off in thought. _Well, all I feel is confusion and curiosity; bit different from the massive anger that was radiating from this memory before. Guess I shocked it out of him – Ah! There it is again!_

"Regardless, it was you're error. I will spare your pathetic life; but I warn you if you speak of this to anyone you won't be so lucky again. _Spare his life? Huh…that's not very Dark Lordish…_ "However, due to your failure you will be punished. Hopefully you will learn better from now on. Crucio!"

_Well, that's more like it. Even infuriated like he is, he still not yelling or screaming in anger, wouldn't the insane do that…?_ Harry thought as he looked on at the store owner being tortured. _Whatever the case may be,_ _it's time to go back I suppose._

------------------

Thinking at what he just saw and his new found ability of getting into Voldemort's head undetected, Harry smirked in amusement. _Well…I was hoping for a bit more blackmail material but I suppose I could still use what I saw. I wonder what I should do next…?_

Getting out of his chair and stretching some, he started towards the library when he heard a tapping to his side. He headed over to his window he could gaze and promptly opened it to let in a gorgeous brown owl that almost glittered gold in certain angles of the light.

"Hello there. Aren't you a beautiful one?" Harry cooed to the owl as he summoned some owl treats to the elegant beauty. Harry then acquired the owl's letter, noticing the Veela High Council's seal, and opened it while the brown owl flew off, having delivered its load.

After taking a moment to read the response, he was not at all surprised to note the Veela High Council's distrust in him. He had expected to have a bit of a letter game, with trust being at the forefront; not at all surprising with how magical creatures were treated now. Harry grabbed some parchment, ink and a quill and started to write his response. He decided to write more about trust and neutrality, and expected another letter to come back with more political maneuvering.

_Well…now to continue on with my plans. I think I should go to the Ministry, just in case they decided to go against my plans and avoid owling me. One can never be too careful after all. _Harry thought with a smirk as he decided to get ready.

After a long, relaxing bath and dressing, Harry stood in front of his mirror contemplating a change in look. He would, of course, need his Rune tattoos again and he thought he might get an earring like he had before as well, but those would be later. He had already fixed his eyesight so that wouldn't be on his makeover agenda. So that left his hair, he _**really**_ wanted to do something about his hair.

_Let's see, definitely longer._ Harry adjusted his hair to just brush against his shoulders. _Hmm…maybe some layers?_ Adjusting some more, he finally settled on his hair framing his face, instead of the curtain of hair he had. It was far shorter in the front, coming just to ears, but stayed brushing his shoulders in the back. _Perhaps some color?_ Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his hair, after a moment he opened his eyes once again, smiling slightly as he looked at his now silver and gold streaked hair. _This will do for now, after all wouldn't want to be mistaken for a Slytherin lover at this point in time. That would definitely cause problems. This way, I'll have gold to represent the 'Light' and silver to represent the 'Dark.' Now onto the Ministry._

------------------

"…Damn."

_/What is it now, Tom?/_ Nagini asked, exasperated at her snakeling's behavior. She, after all, had been delighted to see her Tom back in teenage form.

_/Why don't you call me Master anymore, Nagini?/_ The Dark Lord asked his familiar, ready to curse anyone who would dare say he was pouting.

_/Look in a mirror./_ Nagini replied with a snake grin. _/I've been debating whether or not I should have you call me 'mummy' again. I've so missed that. Oh! Please Tom! Say you will!/_

Any reply Voldemort could have made was incapable of coming out of a now gaping mouth. _She's gone mad._ He thought as he looked at his snake's hopeful gaze. _/No way in Hell._/ He replied dryly.

Nagini smirked as much as a snake could. _/I'll get you to call me mummy once again, one way or another./_

_/…it will never happen./ _The Dark Lord stated somewhat hesitantly, he would never admit that his familiar just unnerved him._ /Dark Lords do not call anyone 'mummy'./_

_/We'll see./_ Nagini replied as Voldemort put on his darkest robes. _/Off to torture some of your minions?/ _ She asked with exasperation. _/One would think you would get bored of that after awhile…/_

_/Not now Nagini./ _The Dark Lord responded as he stalked out of the room in irritation.

_/Hmph. That's no way to treat your mummy, Tom./_ Nagini grumbled with a huff as she slithered out of her snakeling's study. _/Bad snakeling./_

------------------

~Sometime Later~

_Merlin they can't do anything right!_ Voldemort thought in frustration and annoyance. He had been sitting here listening to his Death Eaters beg for mercy due to their latest incompetence. Luckily for them, he was a bit more concerned and preoccupied about hiding his new 'condition' than to really pay attention to their failures.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix Lestrange cried out in glee. "Let me punish them! Let me punish them!"

Sighing slightly underneath his breath, Voldemort turned slightly to his most loyal follower. Wincing under his robes and hooded cape, the Dark-Lord-Turned-Teenager remembered once again that Bellatrix was also his most insane follower as well._ Maybe Nagini was right…I just don't feel like torture anymore…Not even Bellatrix torturing other Death Eaters is still appealing._

"No." Voldemort stated sternly. "Leave them Bellatrix. You are all dismissed." He then got up and started towards the door. "Leave." He commanded as he left.

_Perhaps…I should do some thinking about everything…_

------------------

**(--- Look at above AN before reading. ---)**

_Silly Tom. Doesn't think I won't make him call me mummy again. He's a young snakeling. He needs his mummy._ Nagini thought with a pout. _Well…I would pout if I could. That's the trouble with raising human hatchlings; you start to wish you could have more facial expressions…_

Nagini slithered down the corridor, trying to find any Death Eaters she could scare. _Hatchlings…_ She halted suddenly at that thought. _That's what I need, more hatchlings about. Still…no other snake would want a human snakeling and my Tom's not going anywhere; he still needs his mummy._

Curling up a bit on a rug she found in front of one of the manner's fire places, Nagini contemplated how she could get hatchlings. After some minutes, she practically giggled in glee. _Tom can make hatchlings! I'll be a grandmummy! …Or at least that's what I think is the correct human term…Now, how to get Tom to mate. _Nagini thought with much concentration.

_No one here is a good mate for my snakeling. They pride themselves with purity of blood and my Tom's a half-blood, but most are insane or have been tortured too much anyways. The ones that are left have hatchlings of their own as well…_

Nagini curled up into herself some more, trying to get warmer and basking in the heat of the fire. _His mate must be a young snakeling so they wouldn't have hatchlings of their own and then they should be around the same physical age as Tom is now._

_His mate must be powerful and have a proper build for breeding. Can't be blond, Tom doesn't like blonds. I'm surprised that he keeps the Malfoys around. Hmm. Fast, fast is good, and with proper instincts._

Nagini uncurled herself as she had been properly warmed. She slithered out of the room to find her snakeling to talk to. _Talk to…I would want to talk to Tom's future mate…they should be able to speak with snakes…_ Nagini paused briefly at this thought. _Potter…can speak with snakes…_

_...Potter...Potter could do...  
_

_Tom and Potter would make good hatchlings; strong, powerful hatchlings! _Nagini bobbed her head in agreement with herself, and then continued on her way to find her snakeling. _Potter will be Tom's mate. I won't tell my snakeling yet. I must first get them together. Then I can tell Tom that he will make great hatchlings with Potter. That way Tom will have to agree; strong hatchlings are important!*_

------------------

(**)

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic! Please state your name and purpose of your visit!"

"Harry Potter. Examinations."

"Have a good day!" The annoyingly perky Ministry voice said as a small badge appeared with Harry's name on it and his purpose for visiting.

_That voice really gets annoying after a while, and to think they don't change it for centuries…_With a sigh, Harry walked into one of the Ministry's lifts and punched the button for the Department of Magical Education.

------------------

"Albus!" A voice cried out in a rush as a young man came stumbling out of the floo network.

"Yes?" Dumbledore replied in surprise at seeing one of his Ministry Order members rush out of the green fire like it was actually burning him.

"Sir! Harry Potter is at the Ministry of Magic!"

"WHAT?!"

------------------

"I wonder what Dumbles is doing now?" Harry muttered half-absently. _I should hurry, no doubt one of his Ministry Order members have told him already._

"Hmm…Perhaps I shall have some fun while I'm here. I think a little game of Hide and Seek should do the trick." _We could even play Tag! _With that last thought, Harry practically burst out laughing at the mental images it conjured up. _I can see it now, Dumbles frantically running around the Ministry, holding up is horrendously eye-sore robes like a woman would hold up a long dress._

As the lift dinged at his designated floor, the so-called Savior of the Wizarding World thought to himself, _oh, it's just getting started Dumbles; and I can't wait!_

------------------

"How long has Potter been at the Ministry?!" Albus Dumbledore practically shouted at the fumbling and out of breath Order member in front of him.

"Ju-ust a f-few minut-tes, s-sir!" The Ministry official puffed out as he tried to regain his breath.

"Why are you still here?! Get back to the Ministry and restrain Potter until I get there!" Dumbledore snarled out. _What the bloody hell is that wretched boy doing at the Ministry?! I thought that hoax about Mastery level exams was just that, a hoax!_

"B-But-"

"But what?" Albus snapped out, un-used to people not immediately following his orders.

"But I don't have that kind of power, sir!"

"Just do it!" Hogwart's Headmaster shouted in impatient fury. **"NOW!"**

------------------

"Hmm. Where to next?" Harry asked himself as he walked through the corridors of the Magical Education Department. "Ah! There."

Clearing his throat as he walked into the Examinations Office, he stopped suddenly when he felt a tingle on the back of his neck. _For some reason I feel that Dumbles is on his way here and quite mad. I know my instinct levels are high, but this is ridiculous. It's probably just my common sense making me alert._ With a soft snort, he reanalyzed that thought. _Mad in more ways than one, that one is._

"Ah! Sir! Mr. Harry Potter, Sir!" The secretary cried out in surprise.

With a suppressed eye roll, Harry greeted the secretary and inquired about the examinations he decided to take. _Hmm, that feeling is getting worse, and I've learned by now to trust my instincts and my brain. Better get on with the manipulating of Ministry officials…and oh, won't that be fun._ Harry thought sarcastically, knowing full well how dull most Ministry workers are. _Can't really blame Lucius Malfoy for finding a way to vent his frustrations his job is sure to fill him with. Not that I think he found the best way._ "Far from it…"

"I'm sorry, sir? Did you say something?" The secretary asked as he was being lead to his first examiner. The secretary had informed him that since it was summer and he was the Boy-Who-Lived, they had made an exception and he now had appointments for all his exams that very day. _The joys of being a celebrity…_

"No, just mumbling to myself. Which exam am I scheduled for first?"

"Apparating, sir."

"Lovely." The Boy-Who-Lived said, falsely cheerful. _Must he constantly call me sir…_

"Here we are. Mr. Lamgon, your appointment is here." The nameless secretary announced as he once again turned his sparkly eyes full of hero worship on Harry.

With a suppressed shiver, Harry walked through the door and greeted Mr. Lamgon. _Bloody hero worship._

"Ah! Mr. Potter, a pleasure." Lamgon greeted the him cheerfully. "I'm glad that the Ministry agreed to let you get your license. You can never be too careful these days."

"Quite." Harry charmingly replied, with a small smile. "I, too, am glad that our esteemed Ministry was able to understand the importance of such a thing." _I'm too good of an actor, I almost wish he could hear the hidden sarcasm._

"Yes! Yes! It's such an honour!"

"Indeed it is." Harry replied smoothly. _Operation Act-Like-A-Malfoy is a go! _"I was wondering something Mr. Lamgon."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see I've been quite bored at my home; my family had some business to attend to and asked me to watch the house. I, of course, naturally agreed, after all they _**are**_ my family. Yet it has gotten quite boring with the lack of scenery, I don't suppose we could take this examination and my others at different parts of the Ministry. It would be such a blessing for a little change."

"Oh! Ah-Well, I'm sure we could work something out! After all, you're Harry Potter!" _Joy._

"That's such a relief; I look forward to seeing more of our great Ministry."

"Yes! Yes! We could incorporate a tour while you take your examinations! After all, you're the Boy-Who-Lived; you'll probably be working at the Ministry at some point!"

"Lovely."

------------------

"He's left the Department of Magical Education!"

"What?! Why would he do that?! You said he's here for testing!" Albus grounded out, trying to keep his grandfather-like appearance in the Ministry of Magic.

"My information…might be unreliable, sir…"

"How so?" Dumbledore stressed out.

"Well…you could say-oh, what do Muggles call it? Ah! – it was information derived from – ah – 'water cooler chat?'"

"You got your information from gossip?" Dumbledore asked almost disbelievingly.

"Well, only what Mr. Potter might be here for. The logs say he's at the Ministry, and his purpose was for examinations. But it's gossip to what _**type**_ of tests he's talking, sir."

"Just find him." Albus practically snarled out as he hurriedly walked towards the Department of Magical Education. "I'll find out what he's up to!"

------------------

After passing his Apparation test with flying colors, Mr. Lamgon introduced Harry to Ms. Aliz, his Charms examiner. After some time to explain Harry predicament to the examiners, they all agreed a tour was in order.

"Right this way, Mr. Potter." Ms. Aliz gestured down the corridor with her hand. "This is the Department of Mysteries. We won't be able to spend much time down here, so let's get your test underway."

"Alright." Harry replied with grace. _It's a good thing I've had so long to grieve, or I might not have been able to handle it down here._

------------------

"Well?" Albus asked almost impatiently. He had found out that the boy was taking OWL, NEWT and Mastery level exams, but couldn't figure out for the life of him, how the brat had gotten that level of education. _Merlin, if that boy turns into another Tom Riddle…though Tom was always secretive, this brat seems to be flaunting it into my face._

"He was last seen heading to the Department of Mysteries!"

"Then why are we here?!"

------------------

After he once again passed his test with flying colors, Ms. Aliz brought him back to the Department of Magical Education. His examiner was gracious enough to take him in a roundabout tour back to her employed Department; something Harry was grateful about, since he had no doubt that Dumbles was on his trail.

"Here we are Mr. Potter. You're all set in Charms and I must say you've gotten your mother's talent. She was a bit of a legend in Charms."

"I'm glad you think so. I'm always being told how much I'm like my father. It's nice to know I have some noticeable aspects from my mother." Harry replied happily. Truly appreciating the praise for the same reason he stated. _And I mean every word too._

"Yes, Lily Potter was quite brilliant in charms. Well it's off to your next appointment. Mr. Aliz for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Family?"

"Yes, my older brother. Not much for a rule bender though. I hope you enjoyed your tour of the Department of Mysteries. Not many people get to go there."

"Yes I did, very much. I do appreciate it."

"No problem." Ms. Aliz stated presently with a grin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I see you're finally here."

_Snape much? And here I thought I was taking DADA now instead of Potions._

"I will be taking you to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where you will be given your exams. I will of course cater to your celebrity stats and show you around; then take you to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes for your Potions exams." Mr. Aliz stated dryly, with a hint of sarcasm.

_That explains it. Defense AND potions._

"Roger!" Ms Aliz patronized. "Don't be like that!"

"I'll be like that to anyone who gets special treatment, come along Potter!" Roger Aliz snarled as he swooped down the corridor.

"Sir." Harry answered as he followed. _Maybe he's related to Snape…it would explain a lot...  
_

------------------

"Now where is he?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly due to being out of breath.

They had heard that Potter was back at the Department of Magical Education after they had practically searched every inch of the Department of Mysteries.

"Um, well the secretary says he went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement some time ago."

"Again I ask, why are we standing around here?!" Albus cried out in annoyance.

"Sir? What if we-"

"Come on!" Dumbledore cut the poor official off as he started rushing off.

"But sir!"

------------------

After the ever eventful and joyful time spending with Mr. Aliz, Harry had finally aced his DADA and Potions exams. _I think I might actually like Snape better than this guy…that's really saying something…_

"Potter."

"Yes sir?"

"This is Mr. Ellone."

"Pleasure." The Boy-Who-Lived said cheerfully, half to piss of Mr. Aliz and half because he was finally getting away from Mr. Aliz.

"Always. Please come with me. I'll be taking you to the Department of International Magical Cooperation for your Arithmancy and Magic Runes exams."

"Thank you Mr. Aliz, for your time."

"Hn."

------------------

"We are once _**again**_ back at the Department of Magical Education…and Potter is STILL MISSING!" Dumbledore practically screamed into the corridor as his order member sighed softly.

They were both out of breath after coming back from two other Departments. Once they had gotten to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they had found out that Potter was no longer there, but was in fact at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. By the time they searched that entire Department, they were informed that Mr. Potter had gone back to the Department of Magical Education.

"Excuse me, Headmaster." The secretary to their right timidly caught their attention. "I believe that Mr. Potter is at the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Ah. Yes. Thank you miss. We must be going now." Dumbledore managed to reply after collecting himself.

"But sir! Couldn't we just stay-"

"Come along! I don't want to miss him _**again!"**_

"Never mind."

------------------

After acing his next two exams and headed back to the Department of Magical Education he was getting some odd looks. _Just let them speculate._

"Mr. Potter I'm truly impressed at your level of knowledge. You didn't even take either of those two subjects in school even! Most impressive!"

"Thank you. I study hard during the summers; after all I wouldn't be much of a savior if I just fooled around. _I wish I had been able to fool around in my summers…damn Dursleys. Damn Dumbledore._

"Ah, yes; very admirable, Mr. Potter. Well I must be off. This is Mrs. Starr, she'll be your Transfiguration examiner."

"It's an honor."

"You do know who to charm, don't you? Well come on then, we're off to the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I've heard you're quite the Quidditch player; do try to pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am. I won't be distracted."

"Hm. Very well."

_Perhaps this one's related to Professor McGonagall…She's definitely stern and I have a feeling a bit fair as well._

------------------

After getting back from the Department of International Magical Cooperation, they had finally started catching up to Potter. Arriving back at the Department of Magical Education, the secretary had informed the Headmaster that Mr. Potter was currently at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Sir? Couldn't we just-"

"No time Anders! Come along!" Dumbledore cut off his Order member and practically ran towards the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"At least I'm getting some exercise…"

------------------

"Well Mr. Potter, you have your father's same knack for Transfiguration. Well done."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Not a problem, I give praise where praise is earned. Now, Mrs. Heran will assist you in your exams for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Good day Mr. Potter."

"Good day."

"Now before we head off," Mrs. Heran started up, drawing Harry's attention. "We'll be going to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Lead the way." Harry replied graciously. _I have a feeling I'm not going to like this one…_

------------------

"What do you mean he's gone, _**again?!"**_ Dumbledore yelled at Mr. Anders. The poor Ministry employee sighed at being yelled at once again. "How could we have missed him, _**again?!"**_

_I didn't realize how unbalanced Albus Dumbledore really is until this little fiasco…maybe I should have stayed neutral…_Anders thought to himself somewhat depressingly. _N_o_ doubt if I tried to leave the Order, who knows what Dumbledore would do...  
_

"_**ANDERS! COME ALONG!"**_

_Wonder what's going to be in the paper tomorrow, due to all this racket we're making here…_

------------------

"Thank you Mrs. Herran." _Thank Merlin we're finished. I don't know how much longer I could have stayed on that level._

"It was a pleasure Mr. Potter. You're skills are quite impressive, and I don't think I've ever had someone take my exams with such knowledge!"

"You flatter me. I just studied, I'm sure others would do as well."

"So modest!" Mrs. Herran gushed out with a giggle. "Since you're exams are all completed, I'm afraid that Ministry regulations state you must be off now dearie."

"That's alright, I've had a grand time. The tours were a great way to experience a change of scenery and a nice break in between exams." Harry replied charmingly. "I'll be off now, do tell your Department that I appreciated all that they've done."

"Will do, now you go home and get some dinner. I don't believe you had much for lunch, and it's been such a long day for you."

"Thank you, I'll see to that. Goodbye Mrs. Herran."

"Goodbye, dearie."

------------------

"Mr. Anders, could you care to explain why we spent the ENTIRE DAY chasing Mr. Potter around the Ministry of Magic, and not _**once**_ did we catch up to him?!"

"Well, sir…he seemed to have charmed all his examiners except Mr. Aliz, who just glared at me until I left him alone…"

Growling, Albus stormed out of the Order meeting, leaving a stunned group of Order members.

"What just happened?" Tonks spoke up.

"It seems that Albus doesn't like Harry being out of his control." Remus replied.

"Marauder spirit, maybe?" Tonks asked again in reference to the Boy-Who-Lived's latest actions.

"More like Slytherin spirit." Mr. Anders spoke up with a tired tone.

"Slytherin? What do you mean?" McGonagall asked curiously, after all Harry Potter was a Gryffindor.

"He pulled a 'Lucius Malfoy'" Anders replied with a sigh. "When I said charmed, I do mean _**charmed.**_ I think he knew completely what he was doing and was playing with us."

"Impossible." Severus harshly commented from one of the shadowed corners.

"You weren't there." Anders insisted.

"…"

------------

AN: Just to make some things clear and give tidbits of information…

- Matchmaking snakes…What's the world coming to, ne?

- If the rest of this chapter is a bit confusing, then just tell me and I'll do what I can to switch it around.

AN 2: Sorry for not updating. I actually had planned to update earlier than this but somehow that didn't work out. (Probably had to do with getting myself injured and doped up on pain meds…) However, this chapter is a bit longer than I normally do so I tried to make up for it.

AN 3: With all of the original characters that I came up with for this chapter, do you, as readers, want any to come back?

_AN 4: Remember! A 'yes' or a 'no'!!!!!_

**Reviewers!**

**Dreamers0rule0the0earth - Thanks! 3 I love Remy and Sevie, so yeah, they'll be free. Eventually. Might go through some hardships though, you never know. :P**

**spiralgal - Did you ever find that story you were looking for? I'd be interested in reading it.**

**Basill - Thanks. 3**

**SchwarzShifter - Aw that's so sweet. I'm sure there are faults though. But I'm a bit of a logical perfectionist....and I do research for information that I need. Probably helps.**

**Fire Dolphin - I shall endeavor to update quicker.**

**sexy fox 101 - Hmm...Harry's and Voldie's meeting should be coming up soon...maybe in a few chapters. I might make it sooner though.**

**Barranca - Good guess. But I'm not telling yet. :P I don't think Voldie can actually accept that Harry stole his books. He's a bit in denial right now.**

**brightsun89 - Will try to do so more often!**

**Corpium - Thanks! 3**

**Grimmy - I hope it stays that way.**

**-MoonxStar- - Right!**

**yaoifangrl4ever - I seriously have trouble believing in the way J.K. made Harry and that Harry actually came out the victor...or even being a hero in the first place. That's why I make Harry more plausible to be hero-type person; at least power and intelligence wise. He's going to be in the grey for a while, while he decides what to do with whom and the wizarding world. As for Remy and Tonks, I think they'll be more open to it than others.**

**Fox Loves Shinigami - Slytherin Rules! There must always be reasons, or then it's too predictable and boring.**

**TJeanetteT - Thanks. 3**

**VMLynn400488 - There will be a relationship down the road, and Dumbles is going down.**

**Insanity-Red - Aw. ::hugs:: About the soap opera thing, it really did. But I'd be interested in watching it. :P**

**Luna - As you've probably read, Dumbles thought it was a hoax...he doesn't really pay attention to the Ministry unless he wants something. As for Tom, he's back to being 17 again. 3**

**InzanityRulz - Nah no puberty. I'm not that mean. **

**GinaStar - Yup! 3**

**LittleMrsAdams - Nagini's always left out! She needs more fans!**

**peruser - Exactly.**

**cobraqueen17 - Sorry about the length...it's actually long for me, but I completely see your point of view.**

**itachisgurl93 - Yup!**

**spotty - Glad you like it! I agree, a lot of fics are of the kidnap variety.**

**Aelirenn - Exactly my thoughts; and he totally is fun to pick on. I love my Nagini too, we should create a I-Love-Nagini Club! : )**

**Gemini Perevell - 3**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!!!**

**(Take note, that I base my responses to the reviews per each chapter, so if you reviewed on another chapter I might miss you.)**


	6. Author Note, I Know Horrible Me

**AUTHOR NOTE!!!**

_Okay, I, as much as the next person, know how _**INCREDIBLY ANNOYING**_ chapter author notes are._** BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

_So that means _**READ THIS!!!!!**

**Number One:**

_Before I get into the important stuff, I just want to say how much I love all you readers for giving me over 100 reviews. ::does a happy dance of glee:: It makes me feel so loved!_

_Due to having over 100 reviews, I'm going to give all of you a bit of a gift. That gift is, hopefully, a new chapter REALLY SOON! _

_Normally, I wait a few days for starting another chapter, and then periodically continue it until it's finished. This time, I'm going to take a few days to write an entire chapter, type it up, and then post it. (I've already written out a new time line for the chapter) So, with any luck, you'll have an UPDATE! : ) Isn't that happy? _

**Number Two:**

_The vote, as of 2/22/10 – 9:23 EST, is 15 FOR and 7 AGAINST. (Take note, that I only took those people who pretty much said a solid yes or no, so there would be no confusion.)_

_Now I've had some people pretty much sternly say no and some people who pleaded. I won't name. (And I felt bad that there was a conflict that I created.) THUS! I'm, instead of only being option A or option B, creating a bit of an option C. Hopefully, option C will bring a bit more togetherness, ne?_

_Option C is the following – instead of an mpreg, there will be an adoption. Now, it could be both Harry and Tom adopting, or just one of them. Depends on the reviews I get. I, personally, am envisioning Harry finding some cute little orphan girl, deciding to take care of her (later adopt) and since he has Tom wrapped around his finger, convince the 'evil dark lord' to let them keep her. (Or, Harry finds this kid before he gets in a relationship with Tom, and uses the whole 'we're both orphans, how could we let this cute little girl be one too' on him when they do get together.)_

_Now if you pick, option C, Tom could be a second father figure, a weird violent uncle, or some type of mentor; if you don't care, well just leave it up to me. _

**Number Three:**

_Feel free to offer suggestions; I'm catering to you, my readers, so I'm always open to ideas. I only started this story because of a vague idea and some boredom. Since then, it has evolved a bit and instead of just writing chapter by chapter, I'm going to be writing up a full time-line for every chapter until it's finished. Let's just say, I've been inspired. So give me some ideas, and if I find they'd really work, I might incorporate them._

**Number Four:**

_From this point on, any reviews I get are only going to get thanks in the chapter and then the name of the reviewer. I'm not going to go into detail like I've been doing. HOWEVER, if you give me an in depth review (love those by the way) or ask a question, I'll try my hardest to respond without using too much space in the chapter. If you want something in depth, tell me, and I'll msg you._

Thank you everyone for dealing with this, and if you complain I'll be upset. So **NO** complaining!


	7. Chapter Five, The Manipulation Continues

*****Important Author Note: *****

_T_T I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER, especially when I said I was going to. Unfortunately my life got insanely busy. (And I mean, INSANELY!) Personally I blame college life, because that pretty much is what happened. VERY IMPORTANT COLLEGE STUFF…yay me…Anyway, I tried to make it a little longer for you._

_As for the questionnaire, per say, I've come to a conclusion. So here's what's going to happen. Harry is going to adopt a little kid, most likely a girl, before he gets in a relationship with Voldie. Voldie is going to be a cross between a father figure and a weird uncle depending on his moods. If I decide to make a sequel, then those who want the mpreg, that will be for you…though I still don't know if I could write it. But if I decide on a sequel I'll give an attempt at it._

**Chapter Five**

_**Dear Mister Harry Potter,**_

_**We were both surprised and pleased by your correspondence. While we were a bit concerned about your eligibility, our concerns were put to rest by Gringotts and we would be delighted to give yo the exams that you requested.**_

_**Please tell us if you have any need to be able to arrive at our Ministry; we would graciously extend our services.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Department of Education**_

_**Russian Ministry of Magic**_

_Interesting. I figured I'd have to argue or politically maneuver with them. I guess the possibility of the fame and bringing the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' to the Dark is good enough for them. I wonder what will happen when Voldemort gets a hold of this information. Between Dumbledore and him, I think I'll thoroughly enjoy the aftermath of this trip._

After getting ready for the day, Harry had a nice full breakfast in satisfaction of the previous day's events. Oh, how he had loved the game he played with Dumbles. _I think I'll go to the Russian Ministry today. Better get all my exams done with; the quicker the better, before Dumbles reorganizes himself._ Seeing Hedwig fly in with the Prophet, Harry finished up his breakfast and took a look at the paper.

_**Ministry Overturned!**_

_**I tell you this, my readers; no one really knows what happened at the Ministry yesterday. But from what this writer was able to discern, it had to do with none other than our very own Boy-Who-Lived and Albus Dumbledore! That's right, my readers, Harry Potter and Hogwart's Headmaster seemed to have been playing a game of tag through almost the entire Ministry of Magic!**_

_**It seemed like our esteemed Headmaster and a Ministry official practically chased Mr. Potter around parts of the Ministry while our Chosen One took a tour inbetween his scheduled exams. According to one source the Savior of the Wizarding World has been secretly studying and training intensely during the summers, and now has quite a few Masteries under his belt.**_

_**Mr. Potter, no doubt spent his time at Hogwarts pretending to have average grades so the Light's opposition would be fooled into thinking their enemy was just an average teenager with a lucky streak. But let me tell you this, my readers, there's going to be some serious battles coming up, and the Boy-Who-Lived will no doubt become the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-The-Dark!**_

_**The only thing that is not only puzzles this writer, but also this writer's sources, is that Albus Dumbledore, himself, seemed quite angry and confused about the whole affair! When questioned, many fellow witches and wizards stated that they saw our esteemed Headmaster running through the Ministry's halls and even **_**yelling!**_** Apparently he had in mind, to overturn the Ministry in search for Mr. Potter.**_

_**While questions of Mr. Potter's sanity have been made, sources say that not only did Mr. Potter seem sane, but he was pleasant, gracious and charming! One source even said he was like a miniature, light-friendly Lucius Malfoy! She was thoroughly charmed and giggled like a school girl when questioned.**_

_**Now my readers, I don't believe that our savior is insane or disturbed. Evidence shows that if anyone yesterday was acting insane, it would be our esteemed Albus Dumbledore! This writer doesn't know what to make of all this, but one thing is for sure, my readers, things are in motion and change is going to happen!**_

_**To read the list of Mr. Potter's Masteries, turn to page three.**_

_**To read interviews from Mr. Potter's examiners, turn to page four.**_

_**To read interviews from Ministry employees, turn to page eight.**_

"I need to give Skeeter a gift."

* * *

"Lucius, dear, you're gaping. It's unbecoming." Narcissa Malfoy stated snidely at her husband who stared in disbelief at the paper in front of him.

"Narcissa…the Prophet…"

"What about it dear? Some absurd dribble gotten you in a tiff again?"

"Harry Potter just got compared to me…" Lucius uttered in shock, clearly not comprehending the words written in front of him.

"What?" Narcissa looked up in shock from her breakfast.

"Narcissa, the Prophet." Lucius replied more composed. "It's about Potter and Dumbledore."

"Oh? It compared Potter to you?" Narcissa inquired intrigued as she took a hold of the paper and started to read.

After a while, Draco finally fully woke and stopped moving his food around in a daze. "Wait. The Prophet compared you to Potter?" He asked in shock and disgust.*

"No. It compared Potter to me." Lucius stated annoyed, and then realizing the cause for his son not eating. "Draco, a Malfoy doesn't play with their food."

"Sorry father."

"Be sure not to do it again."

"So what does it say father? Potter being an annoying celebrity again? Can't get enough, can he?" Draco sneered out.

"Draco." Lucius stated exasperated.

"What?" The Malfoy heir asked in complete confusion.

"Oh, my." Narcissa exclaimed as she finished reading the paper. "Lucius what does this mean?"

"It means…that Severus was right. Something's is going on with Potter, and things are going to change."

"Don't tell me the Light's getting more support?" Draco whined.

"No, but this might be the start of some type of inner war in the Light's factions."

"Huh?" Draco blurted out in confusion.

"Draco! A Malfoy does not express confusion!"

"Sorry father."

"This war, it would be between those loyal to Dumbledore and those loyal to Potter?" Narcissa theorized.

"That is, if Potter's still Light." Lucius replied back to his wife somewhat hesitantly.

"Potter's the very essence of Light!" Draco all but yelled. "No way he's Dark at all!"

"Draco."

"Father?"

"Suppress all your preconceived notions of Potter; when you see him again, think of him as a completely different person, and **watch him."**

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked in confusion.

"Potter's different. I just don't know how he's different."

* * *

"Arthur, dear? Did you read this?" Molly asked her husband in surprise.

"No Molly, what is it?"

"Here." Molly said as she handed her husband the paper. "Look at what the Prophet's written."

After taking some time to read the paper, in which most of the Weasley children had sat down at the table and tucked in, Arthur finally voiced his opinion. "Huh."

"That's all you can say? Harry and Albus were at the Ministry yesterday!"

"Yes, I can see that Molly. I must have just missed him. I'm sure that everything's fine."

"Arthur!" Molly Weasley cried out in annoyance and frustration.

"Harry was at the Ministry?" Ronald Weasley asked with a mouthful.

"Is he alright?" Ginny inquired hesitantly.

"Oh yes, he appears to be fine, just stopped in to take some exams." Arthur commented as he grabbed some toast.

"Exams? Why would Harry want to take exams?" Ro asked incredulously as he wrinkled his nose in distaste at the concept of tests.

"Ronald!" Molly shrieked, "Education is important! You should take it more seriously!"

"Now Molly, Ron's going into his sixth year, I'm sure he'll up his studying. Won't you Ron?"

"Er…yes?"

"Good. See Molly, our kids and Harry are all fine."

"But Arthur! The Prophet!"

"Why don't we just wait and see what happens. I'm sure Harry is fine and is just taking a holiday; Albus was probably just trying to get him somewhere safe. You know how Harry is; he has a lot of pressure on him Molly."

"I know, but why couldn't he have come here?"

"Let the child have some space."

"But-"

"Mum, I'm sure Harry's fine." Ron stated as he finished reading the paper and cut off his mother. "The Prophet said he seemed fine at the Ministry. Harry can take care of himself. But boy is Hermione going to be mad when she comes back from her trip. She said she knew that she was going to miss something."

"Yeah Mum, you know the Prophet. They're always blowing things out of proportion. You shouldn't take what Skeeter says seriously; she's always making stuff up about Harry." Ginny added in. "You could always send her a copy of the Prophet Ron."

"I don't think Errol would make it." Molly interrupted.

"See Molly, you shouldn't worry." Arthur comforted as he laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I guess…"

* * *

A choking sound was heard from the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Normally choking in the Great Hall was rare and involved food. This time, however, it was different. This choking sound was less choking on food and more choking on saliva attributed to sheer shock and disbelief.

"Severus, are you alright?" Minerva asked in worry as her colleague had gone into a coughing fit.

"Fine." Snape wheezed out. "Take a look at the insanity the Prophet has written about."

"Hm?" McGonagall inquired as she took the paper and read through it. "It seems Mr. Anders statements have been somewhat validated."

"I wouldn't take the information from a low level Ministry employee and the ramblings of Skeeter as validation."

"Albus still is in a fury."

"That would be the only validation I would consider."

"Still Severus, this is serious."

"Something is happening Minerva, something to do with Potter. On that, I'll admit."

"You think so too, then?"

"We best be prepared for anything."

"Oh that, Severus, I'll have to agree with you. Nothing to do with Harry Potter is normal."

"The universe bends backwards to accommodate him and his very existence."

"Couldn't have said it any better, Severus."

* * *

_/You're moping./ _

_/Shut up Nagini. Dark Lords don't mope./_

_/Dark Lords don't turn themselves into 17 year olds either./ _Nagini snarked back in reply_. /You're not making a very good Dark Lord lately, with the tantrum tampers, moping, the lack of torture and of course being a teenager again./_

_/…/_

_/What no glare? No death or maiming threats? Not even a 'Shut up Nagini'?/_

_/…/_

_/What's wrong Tom?/_ Nagini asked slightly disturbed at her snakeling's silence.

_/Nothing./_

_/I'm sure./_ Nagini hissed sarcastically. _/Why don't you read the Prophet. You always say that Skeeter woman is constantly writing nonsense. Maybe something will amuse you./_

_/…/_

_/Or maybe you should quit being a Dark Lord and settle down with a mate and make hatchlings./_

_/…wait. What?/_

_/Nothing./ Nagini answered innocently. /At least I now know that you can speak again. I was debating biting you./_

_/…/_

_/Meany./_

_/Nagini…/_ Voldemort warned.

_/What?/_ The snake familiar asked, continuing on with the innocent façade.

_/…I'm going back to sleep./_ Tom said suddenly and left the study.

_Maybe something really _is_ wrong with my snakeling…_

* * *

'Pop'

The sound of a successful Apparate didn't gain any attention from the magical community, as Harry appeared in one of the magical alleyways of the Russian Wizarding World. Normally, even Wizarding folk would be captivated by the young wizard that appeared out of thin air; after all he was Harry Potter. Fortunately his change in appearance gave him the advantage of not being noticed. _Well my appearance hand the fact that no one would believe that Harry Potter was away from England. _After walking into a pub and using the floo network to get to the Russian Ministry of Magic. Harry made his way to the Department of Education.

"Excuse me." Harry said to draw the secretary's attention. "Do you speak English?"

"Yez. Yez. Un, Harry Potter, zir?"

"That's right." Harry replied as he pulled some of his bangs off to the side in order to show his scar.

"Right 'zis way, pleaze."

"Thank you."

After weaving through various corridors and passing quite a few offices, the secretary left him in front of a rather posh looking office suit.

"'Zis iz it." The secretary states as she knocked on the door.

"Ah! Mr. Harry Potter!" A large muscular man greeted Harry as he met the other two at the door. "Pleaze come in, come in. I can zay I wazn't expecting you zo zoon."

"Forgive me. I wished to get this all situated quickly."

"Ah! Not a problem. We are happy to help. After all, you were correct on the publicity it will give our Ministry."

"I'm glad to be of service." Harry replied back with a smirk. The Ministry official looked surprised for a moment and then responded with a knowing smile.

"I'm zure." The examiner stated in amusement as he led the Boy-Who-Lived into his offices.

* * *

"Now I'm sure that most everyone here has seen the Prophet." Albus Dumbledore announced as he started the Order of the Phoenix meeting. "I urge you to ignore most of it."

There were a few knowing nods and smiles of relief at the declaration. However, not everyone was convinced of the Prophet's front page article was fiction. A raised eyebrow from a certain Potions Master caused the resident wolf to narrow his eyes.

"While it was true that both Mr. Potter and I were at the Ministry, Ms. Skeeter has once again made a fictitious story out of the actual occurrences of that day…" Dumbledore stated confidently as he continued on.

Eventually the meeting turned to the war efforts and the matter of the Ministry was forgotten. The wolf of course noticed that everyone assumed that Harry Potter was safely back at his relatives and everything was well again.

Remus Lupin noticed at the moment that he wasn't the only one to have picked up on the holes within their leader's statement. The mischievous twins had narrowed their eyes as well with contemplation. While the Potions and Transfiguration professors exchanged glances. Tonks had caught the exchange between professors, confused and worried she then glanced around the room before settling on her werewolf boyfriend.

After a while the meeting had adjourned and most of the members left. Few remained, scattered about the house and gradually departing, leaving the handful of suspicious members to congregate in the living room.

"Did anyone else notice that Albus never mentioned where Harry is?" Tonks said as she stated the question on everyone's mind, even the snarky Potions Master standing in the shadows.

"Yes, that has me worried." Remus responded mutely.

"I noticed that everyone assumed that Harry was alright…" Tonks declared and then looked at Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, do you know of Harry being back into safety?"

"No. Albus still doesn't know where he is. From what I've gathered in the past day, Albus never met up with Mr. Potter at the Ministry."

"Yet he insinuated he had?" Severus spoke up with a sneer.

"That's what."

"We gathered." The twins broke into the conversation as they stepped into the room.

"You've been spying again." Lupin said knowingly.

"Boys!" Professor McGonagall scolded, as Severus muttered 'Griffindors' under his breath.

"So we have evidence that Harry seemingly made Albus run around the Ministry, chasing after him." Remus began only to be interrupted by the twins applauding and yelling 'Go Harry!' which lead to Snape taking points from Gryffindor and McGonagall stating that they weren't in school anymore.

"Maybe Harry's upset with Albus?" Tonks pitched in, hoping to break up the scowling match between the two professors.

"That doesn't give the brat the right to run away." Snape sneered in distaste at the very thought of Potter.

"Mr. Potter has a sound head on his shoulders most of the time; I don't believe he would just take off because he's upset with Albus." Minerva cut in before her colleague could start his rant on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I have to agree. I think there's something else going on with Harry." Remus agreed in speculation.

"What about."

"Those exams."

"That Harry."

"Took?" The twins asked as they once again piped up.

"Albus said it was just a hoax." Minerva stated hesitantly.

"Do you believe that?" Remus asked.

"I, I don't know."

"…"

* * *

~Russia, Several Hours Later~

"Well that'z it, Mr. Potter. We're all done."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Buregon." Harry graciously thanked his examiner after stretching some.

"It'z not a problem Mr. Potter." Mr. Buregon replied with charm. "You now have Mazteriez in Dark Artz, Potionz of the Dark Artz, Blood Magic, Necromanzy and the Forbbiden Artz. Zough I have to zay I'm mozt zurprized at the lazt two."

"Oh?"

"Yez, Necromanzy iz usually a talent that you are eizer born wiz or gain control over due to a magical inheritanze. It'z not zomething that I would even consider the famous Boy-Who-Lived to have."

"I'd like to think I'm mysterious."

"Yez, I can zee that. Who would of zought the Golden Boy of Hogwartz would be zo spectacular with Dark magicz."

"It's one of my many secrets."

"Juzt az knowing and mastering the Forbidden Artz iz?"

"Yes, that's something that I kept secret for a _**very**_ long time."

"How did you even find out about them? The Ministriez like to keep the Forbidden Artz a zecret due to the power one could control wiz them."

"Just my luck to have found out that your Ministry never took them off their Mastery level list."

"You rezerched didn't you?"

"Yep."

"I'm even more imprezed Mr. Potter. It'z been an honor."

"The same for me, but I must be going now; the difference in time zones and all."

"Yez. Yez. Have a good night."

"You as well." Harry said and then left, leaving the Ministry and Apparating home.

* * *

The lack of warmth from the dying fire drew Nagini from her sleep. She had taken to the study the day before to leave her snakeling in peace. Nagini concluded, despite her teasing, that Tom needed space to think things over. _And brood. _She thought with a snake smirk.

The Dark Lord had locked himself in his rooms and threatened painful death to whomever disturbed him. _Even me; though if Tom wants to be an angsty teenager, I say let him. All the more blackmail material for me._

_I should tell him, when he comes out again, that mating would solve a lot of his problems. I just need to get him to mate with Potter…_Nagini thought in contemplation.

_Tom certainly wouldn't mate if I asked or told him to. He needs to trust the person who he's going to mate with, or he'll never mate; Tom's too paranoid…_

Slithering out of the study to find a new spot to warm herself, Nagini attempted to come up with situations that would get her snakeling and Potter to mate. _Maybe I should go and spy on Potter…that way I might find similarities other than Parseltongue. I seem to remember my Tom saying when he was younger that similarities were important for human matings._

_I guess they are with what happened last time I tried to set him up with a mate. But that was years ago. I have a much better understanding of humans now. _Nagini nodded to herself as she slithered down the hall.*

* * *

~The Next Day~

Stretching with a groan, Harry untangled himself from his bed sheets and go out of bed. After a good long shower, he made his way towards his kitchen to make some breakfast. Harry determined when he first moved in that he had always enjoyed cooking, despite the Dursley's attempts to make him hate his life.

_Let's see. I've trained up my body and magic. I've gotten my Masteries from both the British and Russian Ministries of Magic. I've gotten a solid reply from the goblins but I'm still playing political tag with the Veela. The letter I received last night proved that. _Harry took a brief break in his internal list to think over the Veela's response he got when he had come back from the foreign Ministry of Magic. He had to once again respond with neutrality and trust; though he was hardly surprised with that, it was even expected.

_What's left? Ah, yes. I still have to decide and then convince a magical creature to guard my vault. I also have to send a letter to the Board of Governors…_Thinking about it some more, Harry decided that he should at least get one over and done with, so he summoned some parchment and a pre-inked quill and set to work.

_**Dear Board of Governors**_

_**It may be a surprise to your gracious persons, but it has come to my attention that some of the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry may have been missorted. I do not know if this is due to leniency or tempering, magical or otherwise.**_

_**I do not wish to harm the integrity of Hogwarts, but I cannot stand idly by while I see people from different Houses acting as if they should be in another House and not their own. I do not come to you in grievance or in my personal irritation, but in hope that you may look into the oddities coming from Hogwarts.**_

_**I urge you to listen to my examples of students that seem like they should have been sorted elsewhere. I start by asking you to look at the well-known Weasley twins. They are quite famous in pranking and ingenuity. They were sorted into Gryffindor, yet I have only seen them act brave by pranking Professors that…well, shouldn't be pranked by any sane person. They are both sneaky and cunning when it comes to their pranks and they only get caught by either flaunting their latest prank or by their signature items. It is in my belief that the Weasley twins are more Slytherin than Gryffindor.**_

_**I give you another example, the Weasley twins' younger sister. Miss Weasley was supposedly possessed in her first year at Hogwarts, but apparently no one knew that until the end of that school year. She was able to hid and fool everyone until she was completely taken over. Some people may have accounted that to the possession, but it is my belief that she was able to fool everyone by having a personality similar to her elder brothers as well as being very confused and scared. Perhaps you could say she faced the possession with brave Gryffindor courage, but I'd like to think of it as a Slytherin's cunning and knowledge that if she told anyone that she could endanger herself; after all there were rumors that it was You-Know-Who, himself, that possessed her.**_

_**Next I would like to give you an example of a student that I believe is in the wrong house but that I don't believe should be in Slytherin either. I do not want to seem as I believe all the students should be in Slytherin. I also do not wish to make it sound like I support one House over another. I just wish to give evidence that something seems not so right at Hogwarts. That is why I believe that Hermione Granger, again another Gryffindor, should, in fact, be in Ravenclaw. Miss Granger is possibly one of the smartest witches of her time and is often described by her peers as a walking textbook. Are these two things exactly what describes a Ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor? So why, I ask, is Miss Granger in Gryffindor, when it's clear her personality and mind are more suited for the Ravenclaw House?**_

_**There is another example that I would like to present to you, Neville Longbottom; who is also another Gryffindor. Mr. Longbottom is described by both peers and professors to be a timid and nervous individual. To me, that doesn't sound very Gryffindor. It is my understanding that the only time Mr. Longbottom acts on bravery or courage is when it either has to do with his friends or housemates. That seems to me that he is acting bravely out of loyalty; loyalty which is a signature trait of the Hufflepuff House.**_

_**So I ask you this, why do some students seem to be in the wrong House? Why are all these students in the Gryffindor House as well? Finally if yo want more evidence, I ask you to look at the Harry Potter, our very own savior. Tell me, aside from saving the day, and protecting people, how does Mr. Potter act like a Gryffindor? He seemingly hates attention and spotlight, something I would think a Gryffindor would love. He's a Parselmouth and also extremely loyal to his friends. On top of that, the Prophet wrote an article about his level of intelligence in getting his Masteries and it is also rumored he was able to free house elf from the Malfoy service by cunning and trickery. Personally that doesn't sound fully Gryffindor to me. So what House should Harry Potter REALLY be in?**_

_**So I ask you Governors. Do you really think all is well in Hogwarts? If it were me, I'd demand a resort just to see how many students get placed in different Houses.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Very Concerned Citizen**_

"Let's see how this plays out."

* * *

AN: Just to make some things clear and give tidbits of information…

- Not a morning person.

- Poor, poor Tom.

AN 2: Right, once again, sorry this took so long to update. On a side note, I'm thinking of typing up the start of a new story I've been thinking about. Hopefully it should be up within 24 hours.

**********AN #3: (I feel everyone will benefit from this response.) **ConCrit - "As far back as mid-2005 FFN made a policy specifically against answering  
reviews in chapters." Thanks for the review explanation, I'm off and on so I don't really follow any of the news. As for the mistakes, which is a bit embarrassing, I should have fixed the main ones. But I startd typing this up at 11 pm and didn't get it finished until very early in the morning, so kinda understandable even though I went through it a couple of times. **As for everyone's age and inheritance.** I could of sworn I explained this somewhere in an author note, but as I looked back it seems I didn't. So I'll explain it here. **This story is set, right now, in the summer after fifth year. Harry was the only one to go into his inheritance because he's special. :P For this story he goes into his inheritance early because of his power and as a side effect of the killing curse. I will put this in later chapters to fully explain it. **As for his test for Apparating. He got it before his inheritance, which compared to everyone else is super early. Hopefully this clears a bunch up.

**Reviewers! – Due to a comment that asked me not to do what I normally do at the end of each chapter, I'm going to try something different. If you all hate it with a burning passion, then tell me and I'll switch back. It doesn't really matter to me. The review section is more geared towards my readers than myself.**

**Sooo, thanks…**

**frnight, Chakahlah, phire and magyk, leejungwang, Barranca, lennox03237, Dreamers0rule0the0earth, xkayxvenx, unknown_me., Aleksandria Kalina, danny, The Final Judgement, history, She Who Cannot Be Turned, RRW, EdenAthene, Emily Rose Moon, spiralgal, Basill, hope21108, Bizarre Dreamscapes, rianess, webpixie, Insanity-Red, VMLynn400488, Kaja160, tomboi6969, SchwarzShifter, shinobilegend, Alan, Kurios, Fox Loves Shinigami, Elfwyn, lizh12795, Talia Gea, shidoni, My Ashland, fallenblackangel44, Aelirenn, ImploringIdeal, LittleMrsAdams, moon cutie, peruser, AngelWhitlcokHolmes, Smurfanator, Wistful-Dreamer, Lily887787, Seirei, amycakes - too lazy to login, shroom, Stormshadow13, DarkNaruto002, TJeanetteT, me, , Talia Gem, missingnin0x0, wolfspeaker01, Aelirenn, Hooked On FFN, FaeRakhasa, darkfoxy28, danny,Tuuna, yummi, spatz, Dreamers0rule0the0earth, Fox Loves Shinigami, sablecurse, lunatik89, My Ashland, LittleMrsAdams, phire and magyk, Eva Marie, Myu Kuran, i luv d vampire cowboy empath, Kurios, spiralgal, SchwarzShifter, Basill, cobraqueen17, lennox03237 **

…**for your reviews! If you're in there more than once, than more love to you! **


	8. Chapter Six, Unnerving Realizations

*****Important Author Note: *****

_Right! Update. So I have a new bio up and a poll. PLEASE take the time to vote in the poll. I'd like the input to know what my readers tend to enjoy. _

_As for the story: I, personally, don't believe this is one of my more humorous chapters. But then again sometimes when I gear more towards the serious side, comedic relief maneuvers itself in anyways. My next couple of chapters are going to have some comedy in it though, so you can look forward for that. (Hints: Snape running around like crazy, cute little girls, the bribery of one Rita Skeeter, embarrassing memories of a Dark Lord, and PRANKS GALORE!)_

_Any confusion, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to clear it all up. _

**Chapter Six**

"Severus, I wasn't expecting you." Lucius Malfoy stated not showing a hint of surprise. Pouring two glasses of alcohol and gesturing for the Potions Master to sit down, Lucius made his way over to his friend and fellow Death Eater.

"If you're busy…" Severus started only to be cut off by a wave of his friend's hand and a glass of firewhisky being handed to him.

"Nonsense. You obviously want to discuss something with me."

"Too true." The Potions Professor muttered. Suppressing a snort, he continued. "I bet you couldn't guess _**who **_I want to discuss."

"It's Potter, isn't it?"

"_**However**_ did you deduce such a thing?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"I'm a Malfoy of course." Lucius stated arrogantly. "Besides it's Potter, when isn't Potter not driving you insane?"

"Point taken."

"I imagine it's something important. I'm going to take a guess and go with the Prophet." Lucius stated knowingly.

"He was compared with you."

"Don't remind me." The elder Malfoy demanded as he tilted his head back to suppress his groan of displeasure.

Chuckling slightly, Severus continued to tease his friend. "Maybe next time he'll get Fudge to fall in love with him."

"Cornelius is not–" Stopping himself and taking a calming breath, Lucius composed himself. "Is it even possible for you not to go there?"

"Probably not." Snape responded with sadistic glee.

"The Prophet, Severus." Lucius reminded his friend dryly.

"You've read it? There's this part that I find absolutely fascinating. Apparently Potter was compared–"

"Severus." Lucius growled out in annoyance.

"Have it your way. I do hope you realize that I'm never going to let you live this down." Severus stated cheerfully, or as cheerfully as the snarky bastard could get.

Suppressing the urge to curse his companion, the elder Malfoy once again tried to redirect his friend to the more important information in the Prophet. "Perhaps we should discuss something else Severus?" Lucius commented dangerously.

"What do you believe and what do you think is nonsense?" Snape asked, turning serious.

"I should ask you the same question. With Dumbledore I would think that you would have more information."

"Dumbledore is furious. The part where he chased Potter through the Ministry yelling and screaming seems to be true."

"So the old fool has finally lost it, has he?" Lucius asked arrogantly with a smirk.

"Apparently. Potter appears to have completely slipped from his control."

"Not entirely sure how I feel about that."

"You're not the only one." Severus sighed out. "The other thing I know for sure is that Potter did get those Masteries."

"You can't be serious." The elder Malfoy stated in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." Severus groaned out as he rubbed his face. "The Ministry gave Hogwarts the proof so that Potter would be able to be exempt from those classes."

"Merlin. The implications. Am I to assume that Dumbledore is completely in the dark about how Potter got those Masteries as well?"

"I imagine it's one of the reasons why he's so furious."

"Severus you do realize that Potter could have been playing everyone for years; the Light, the Dark, the Ministry and Hogwarts, everyone. That's not Gryffindor behavior."

"I know. That's one of the main things about this whole situation that's actually disturbing me. Potter's acting like a Slytherin and might have been for years."

"Severus, you should read this." Lucius said as he handed a copy of the letter sent to the Board of Governors.

After taking some time to read through the paper, the Potions Professor looked up his friend. "What's the Board's decision?"

"They're still discussing it, though the majority are leaning towards a resort. If a good number of students go to a different house then they plan to investigate Dumbledore and the Sorting Ceremony."

"Do you think that letter is Potter's doing?" Severus asked almost dreading the response he knew was coming.

"If you asked me that months ago, I'd say despite the suspicious nature of the letter and all the examples being people who Potter is familiar with, it would be no. The craftsmanship practically screams Slytherin."

"And now?"

"…I wouldn't rule it out." Lucius hesitantly responded with honesty. After which the two Dark wizards fell into a silent debate with themselves, trying to figure out what everything around them means.

"Do you think Potter could actually be a Lord?" Severus spoke up after the long moment of silence.

"It's impossible, he doesn't have the criteria." Lucius stated somewhat lacking in his normal arrogance.

"Let's pick it apart. What is the main thing needed to become a Lord?"

"Bloodlines. You need to be a descendent of one or more of the Six Great Bloodlines. On top of that you need to be related to at least two Ancient Houses."

"The Six Great Bloodlines being Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, the Merlinian line and the Le Fey line."

"Yes, while Potter is a blood descent of Gryffindor, to be a Lord you need the ring and the claimed inheritance of that bloodline. The Dumbledores, also direct descendents of Gryffindor claimed that centuries ago. That's why Potter can't be a Lord. He doesn't have bloodlines."

"But the Gryffindor line could be used as one of the Ancient Houses' requirements, correct?"

"I suppose, but he would still be missing the claim to one of the Six as well as another relation to an Ancient House."

"Black made Potter his heir; he became the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, when the mutt died."

"He what?" Lucius raised his voice in disbelief. "Unbelievable…"

"Hm." Severus murmured in agreement though seemingly lost in thought. "What if…and Lucius, this is purely hypothetical, but what if Lily Potter was in fact not a muggleborn but a descendent of a squib."

"Severus, do you know what you're saying?"

"Is it possible?" Severus asked strongly.

"It's…possible." Lucius started, after thinking about it some more his eyes widened. "Merlin. It's possible." He said as he stood up and started pacing.

"All the criteria?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Yes. If Lily Potter was a squib descendent of one of the Six it's _**actually**_ possible. He'd have the bloodlines; he already has the magical and political power of being the Boy-Who-Lived. He has followers and money through that as well." Lucius explained widely. "Severus. All he needs is an affiliation and he'd be a Lord."

"Merlin." The Potions Master breathed out.

"Indeed." Lucius responded as he plopped back into his chair in an undignified manner.

* * *

_Let's see, I should probably get my vault guardian now that I've cleared my list a bit. _Harry thought to himself as he strolled through one of his halls in his house. He had just come from a workout and was in desperate need for a shower. _Even with working out and being a master in quiet a few defensive disciplines, my body has always been small, no matter what time period I'm in! Stupid Dursleys…_He thought as he stripped down and got in the shower. _Maybe I should pay them a visit…_

After getting ready, the Boy-Who-Lived decided to debate where he should go to find a powerful creature to guard his vault. _Romania, Siberia, Egypt, Ecuador, India…All good ideas…_Walking out of his new home and outside the anti-Apparation wards he had set up he eventually decided to start his search in Romania. _Lots of nasties there._

After a good many hours of searching, the wizard from the future had seen a great many creatures that would surely scare off intruders. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't satisfied yet. Seeing an old library, Harry decided to do some reading up on the area. After all legends and myths usually have an actual magical creature behind them.

As the sun set high in the sky, Harry noticed it was past lunch and he had not eaten. Getting a snack from one of the local markets, the wizard started back towards the library.

"Ye are interested in the ancient legends, no?" A scratchy voice called out and drew the magical being's attention.

"Yes…why?" Harry replied suspiciously.

"I am a historian of sorts. The scholars at the library don't like my beliefs but I believe ye might find my scrolls interesting." The ragged old man rasped as he gestured to his cart.

"Oh?" Harry replied. "And what makes you think I would be?"

"Ye have been researching the ancient legends. I must admit I have been watching yeh." Taking out a scroll from the cart, he tried to hand it to the young man.

"Why are you sure I want this?"

"An ability of mine, child. Most think I'm a crazy old man. But I trust ye know not everything is so black and white. I know ye wants this scroll. It is a feeling." The old man explained, gaining the curiosity of the wizard in front of him.

"Very well, I shall look at this scroll." Harry said as he took the parchment from the old man after subtly checking for curses. Unraveling it, his eyes widened.

Looking up to confront the old man, Harry found that was gone and that he was alone on the street. Glancing back down, a smile crept on his face at the illustration of Medusa and other half-human half-snake creatures. _He must have been a low level seer…Lamia huh? Sounds interesting._

_

* * *

_

Slithering through the outskirts of Knockturn Alley, Nagini focused on her newest task: Finding Harry Potter. _My Tom might not think Harry Potter was at that book shop, but Nagini knows better. Mummy always knows best!_

As she moved into the alleyway, she purposely hissed at someone every so often. She was thoroughly amused at the fear created by her presence. Slithering some more she came across the Dark Arts bookstore, she grinned much as a snake could as she went in and hissed amusingly as a wizard tripped over himself to get away.

After going into the bookstore, which caused the owner to cower behind some shelves, Nagini tried to concentrate on the smells of individuals. Thinking back on the time the Potter boy had connected to her mind, she attempted to match the scent given off then to one in the room.

After a while, she had finally picked out the right scent. _Odd, he smells similar to my Tom._ She thought perplexed. _I'll bring it up to my snakeling once I've gotten them to mate._

Following the scent out of the bookstore and out of Knockturn Alley, Nagini hesitated before going into Diagon alley. Luckily for her, it was getting closer to the evening; staying in the shadows, she slowly followed the scent.

As Nagini passed the shops she concluded that Potter was obliviously shopping when she followed the scent all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. _Despite the waning of the sun, it would not be wise to go in there…No doubt he either flooed, Apparated, or went into muggle London; none of which I could follow anyways._

Making her way back to Knockturn Alley, she knew that the Death Eaters she had followed were no doubt in a frantic. _I always love to play with my snakeling's minions._ _They are probably searching the entire alley for me, afraid of their Master and what he would do to them for 'losing' me._

Giggling in her head, Nagini started looking for the scents that would lead her back to Tom. _Silly Tom, locking himself in his room. He's not going to prove that he's still a Dark Lord if he's showing teenage angst, especially since I've seen him go through it once before. His minions will become out of control if he doesn't come out soon…they've been restless lately and keep taking about the Ministry._

_I wonder what went on there…_ She contemplated as she slithered up to one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters and hissed. Smirking at the wizard when he visibly jumped, she hoped her snakeling had finally come out of his room when she got back.

* * *

Walking through the Atrium, Severus Snape practically growled in annoyance. He had come to the Ministry in search of Harry Potter and what the fiasco with the Ministry was all about. So far he had determined that almost everyone in the Department of Magical Education were morons.

He had arrived in hopes that the Prophet had highly exaggerated Potter's time in the Ministry. Unfortunately he had found out that practically none of what Skeeter wrote was fabricated. Disturbingly, he had to admit that a good portion of the Department of Magical Education was thoroughly charmed by Potter; something that he was sure would drive Lucius crazy if he could only get over his own queasiness of the concept.

What disturbed him even more was exactly _**how **_well Potter had done on his exams. He knew from Dumbledore of course that Potter had actually gotten his Masteries, he just had no idea that Potter scored so high. It had crossed his mind that the Potter that went to the Ministry was an imposter, until he reminded himself that the Ministry checks both blood and magical signatures before giving a Mastery exam.

He had asked the Department to verify the blood and magical signature again to see if it was even remotely possible that it wasn't Potter. Frustratingly, the Department Head had informed him that they had already checked it three times themselves and that it was later checked by two other professionals outside the Department of Magical Education. Even more annoyingly, they had informed him that they even got Gringotts to verify. Everything had checked out; Potter wasn't an imposter.

After his highly frustrating time at the Department of Magical Education, Severus had the idea to check if Potter had bought or rented any locations lately. His day was made worse when he had to deal with the flaky secretary who barely knew how to check if Potter was occupying any new home or any of his ancestral properties. After several long hours of trying to the pry information out of the bubblegum popping blonde idiot, he had come away with a headache and no answers to his questions.

The only good thing that came out of the whole trip was the fact that he had narrowed the possibilities of where Potter was. However, both remaining situations didn't look good. He was either living in the muggle world and was knowledgeable enough to create his own powerful wards or he was living with someone who was capable of creating their own powerful wards. Neither situation was beneficial to him; no doubt both of the masters he served would be highly displeased that he didn't really have any new information.

Slowly down from his frustrated pace, Severus train of thought circled back to his so-called masters. _Albus is ready to blow in his anger and the Dark Lord has locked himself up in his private chambers. Neither of them are acting normal…Perhaps…no. Best to just concentrate on Potter. That's what everything seems to be circling around. _Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for later contemplation, Severus grabbed a handful of powder and flooed to his private suite at Hogwarts.

* * *

After thoroughly reviewing the scroll several times over, Harry could say he was quite confident that he was knowledgeable enough to go in search for some lamia. Apparating to the portion of Greece that the scroll talked about, Harry arrived in a dense forest of fog. The fog was so thick in the forest that it clouded the light of day and shrouded the forest in a hazy darkness. Harry smiled wistfully as he found that the forest reminded him of the Dark Forest at Hogwarts, he then closed his eyes and concentrated on the magical signatures throughout the trees.

Finding a signature that reminded him of serpents, Harry cast a particularly powerful charm on his eyes and started towards the magical signature. _I do hope I don't run into a basilisk here…luckily the charm I just cast to prevent me from turning to stone is powerful enough for me to be temporarily immune to eyes of a basilisk. Still…I really don't like basilisks…_Thinking back with a shiver the reason he had invented this particular spell, Harry decided then and there, that he would never be comfortable around basilisks.

After walking a good half hour through dense forest, the Boy Wonder came up upon a cave that seemed to stem from the ground. Casting a charm to enhance his vision for extreme darkness, Harry started down the cave. The further down he went, the warmer the cave seemed to get. _This is distinctively reminding me of the Medusa myth…the lamia in these parts probably created that legend long ago. If I run into a volcano…_ Groaning, Harry cut of his train of thought as he walked into a large cavern with several lava flows running through it. _Great. Just great._

Needless to say he wasn't very pleased that he had to jump onto different land segments to cross the lava flows. A little known fact that he had the misfortune of finding out the hard way was simple spells seem to be effected by some type of interference around volcanoes. He had spent quite a few weeks at St. Mungos due to using a spell in such a way. It wasn't something he wanted to experience again. As he proceeded across, he applied a powerful and complex cooling charm on himself and decided he was going to be in large need of a shower after all this. Walking through another entrance way on the opposite side of the lava flows, Harry eventually came across an even larger cavern.

Walking to the center of the cavern, Harry looked around. The new cavern was filled with lava flows, overturned rocks and pillars. There were the ruins of what looked like an ancient Greek temple and statues of people made out of stone. _Somehow…I think I'm in the right place…_Tensing as he sensed movement around him, Harry stopped on a rather large platform of land and watched for any signs of hostile movement.

_/Fresh meat./_

_/Too skinny, not enough meat./_

_/Pretty boy, pretty boy turn to pretty stone./_

_/Yess, stone. He shall become stone./_

_/Hush! He senses us. This is no ordinary two-legger./_ Was the hissed command silenced all other hissing in the cavern.

_/May I request an audience to the lovely lady in charge?/_ Harry hissed out in respect and mild amusement.

_/Speaker!/_

_/He's a Speaker!/_

Hundreds of soft and surprised hissing sounds came from the darkness only to be cut off once more from the commanding hiss of 'silence.'

_/It has been centuries since I've have encountered a Serpent Charmer. You may have your audience./_ The soft but deadly voice sounded out through the darkness as a large and beautiful lamia slithered out of the blackness to greet the young wizard. _/What do you wish of us, Speaker?/_

_/A favor./_ Harry replied honestly. He was well aware that all species with serpent backgrounds honor truth and despise liars.

_/You would dare come into our nest and demand something from us?/ _The lamia hissed out in silent anger.

_/I do not wish to demand anything from you or your beautiful companions./_

_/Then what is it that you wish of my children and I?/ _The lamia asked in suspicion.

_/I have in my possession a great deal of riches and treasures-/_ Harry started only to cut off by excited hissing from the darkness.

_/Gold…he has gold…/_

_/Pretty gems…pretty, pretty jewels./_

_/Silence!/_ The mother lamia hissed in annoyance at her children's excitement. _/Go on Speaker./_

_/These riches of mine are being kept in a secure place. However, due to recent political unrest in my homeland, I have found the need to search for a guardian of sorts./_

_/You wish one of us to be your pet guard?/_ The Queen snarled out in anger.

_/Creatures such of yourselves would never become a pet. I would never dream of dishonoring you so by even contemplating it./_ Harry reassured.

The lamia Queen signaled for him to continue.

_/I came here to ask if I could have the honor of having one from such a great and beautiful species to keep my treasures safe./_

_/And if we say no?/_ The Queen asked with narrowed eyes.

_/Then I will leave graciously and wish you well./_

_/Very well. Kali will act as your guard, she enjoys precious items and desires to leave our nest./_ The lamia stated elegantly_. /However, I have a condition./_

_/Yes?/_ Harry asked politely.

_/I have been in this cavern for far too long as of late. I wish to see the world of yours, young Serpent Charmer. Kali will be your guard if I may live with you for a few seasons./_

_/While I would be honored by your presence, I'm afraid that my world may be harmful towards your presence. They have become fearful of the dark and the wondrous creatures that thrive in it. You would have to follow my rules, but even then I'm afraid due to your deadly ability with sight that you would most likely be miserable. I would not desire to set such a fate on you./_ Harry explained, thinking that it was a shame that lamia couldn't control their gazes.

_/My blood and myself are the only ones of our species that can control our deadly sight. You have nothing to fear young Speaker. Come let us negotiate./_ The lamia hissed out in amusement and pride.

Surprised, Harry agreed and after an hour or so, he and the lamia Queen came to an agreement. Kali, the young lamia from the Queen's most recent brood would guard his vault at Gringotts. The Queen would live with him and follow the rules they had agreed upon. As long as she caused no harm and remained mostly hidden, Harry would basically allow her free rein.

The Queen questioned how he was not affected by their gaze and questioned if it was another ability of a Serpent Charmer. Harry of course explained that it was a spell and then went on to explain the difference in the two-leggers as the lamia referred to them as. The queen seemed quite fascinated between the difference of muggles and magical beings and Harry became more at ease with the thought of sharing a home with her…However that did last long.

He had been surprised to learn that the Queen's name was in fact Medusa, and highly unnerved when she had grinned and stated that the Greeks had many legends about her. Needless to say, Harry was unsure as to be honored or paranoid that the Medusa from Greek mythology was going to be living with him. Shrugging it off that his life was weird and he should be used to it by now, Harry Apparated them to the special Apparation room at Gringotts.

After settling Kali in and mentally laughing at the shocked and somewhat fearful glances the goblins had made, Harry had asked Medusa if she was ready to go.

_/I wish to see more of this alleyway./ _She hissed out in curiosity.

_/Alright. It's the evening by now so there won't be that many people about. We should stick to the shadows./_ Harry responded, debating the best course of action.

_/No…I will go alone. You need not worry young Speaker, I will stick to your rules and stay in the shadows./ _The Queen insisted as she started towards the front of the bank._ /I will follow your scent to your nest./_

_/Very well. Enjoy yourself./ _The wizard replied, hoping that the lamia wouldn't be seen in muggle London. _/Just be careful when you leave the alley. Remember what I told you, there are two different worlds now./_

_/Yesss…I will be careful, Speaker. Go now, I wish to explore./_ With that, the lamia left the bank altogether, leaving the Boy-Who-Lived exasperated but highly amused as well.

* * *

_Sooo...someone posted an interesting review, and I later decided that some of the topics would be something that others would be interested in reading about. So here are my answers:_

_Here's my version of why I am doing some of the things I am:_

_The resort. I could really care less what house he's a member of, I actually read fics where he's in one of any of the four. (I find that they all work out well.) The reason why I'm doing the resort is because of the political allies he will gain in Slytherin. Also, if he's resorted in Slytherin he can slowly manipulate/convince the future Death Eaters not to join Voldemort but to join him instead. Thus gaining more of a power base while taking away Voldemort's next generation. (Of course he doesn't know that he'll eventually get together with Voldie anyways.)_

_Nagini. Nagini is a Horcux, thus her mentality is a bit...off. It's why she's acting like she has a 'childish' mind. Her insanity adds comedy as well as shows signs that messing with soul magic is VERY BAD for one's mental state._

_Hope this clears some stuff up for you. ^^_

**Thanks…**

**samster1819, bart4nat, Googleyum, ImmoralVirtues, koryssa-kory-, Sweet-single, Exiled Rain, hanakisa, sometimes love isn't enough, Soulcaster, tetee77515, Rylia, Penneay, ramenlover1050, Willa1317, Chakahlah, YamiNoTomoyo, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, Hikaru H.K, Stormshadow13, VoraciousReader99, Basill, Sayomi Mayako, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, JameseMalfoy, TJeanetteT, Flame150, WynterRavenheart, VMLynn400488, kitsunkuruoshii, Aelirenn, Kanberry, itachisgurl93, ImploringIdeal, Sev'slittlesecret, Hanajima Sasuke, Girouette, Dreamers0rule0the0earth, Gemini Peverell, Lily887787, LittleMrsAdams, peruser, Fox Loves Shinigami, ConCrit, RoseThorn333, xkayxvenx**

…**for your reviews! If you're in there more than once, than more love to you! **


	9. AN Vote 2

Okies….since I'm back in college my updates are going to be chaotic. So I want you to take a vote on how you want me to update.

Choice 1: I can shorten the amount I write to update sooner every time I have a new chapter.

OR

Choice 2: I can continue to write the amount I normally do but the updates will be longer inbetween.


End file.
